The Theif Girl and The Young Pharaoh
by Yuna Li Yang
Summary: Atem and Yukihara are starting to express their feeling to each other, but Bakura still doesn't know. How long can they keep it a secret with Bakura trying to pit Yuki against him? Find out in the next few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_"Silent as the shadows, or else death will come on swift wings to those who are foolish enough to make but a sound."_ **My own quote**

**xXx**

Yukihara:

I hummed very quietly as I worked my way through the back streets of the village carrying a bag over my shoulder. I love going out at night and sneaking little gems and such from houses. It always filled me with joy and pleasure to know that the houses I left would wake in the morning to find their precious items gone. They would never know that a young girl like me had snuck into their house, although some might not classify me as a young girl anymore.

"Oh boy, wait till he gets a load of what I've got. He'll probably give loads of praise and give me a nice reward for my haul." I said quietly as I worked my way back to our little place. I knocked on the door three times and walked down the hall towards the main room where we always brought our goods. Others where already there and had their hauls on the table in front of him and he was looking them over.

"Disappointing all of you, how can you call yourselves part of my group?" He looked up and over at me as I walked in the room, "Yukihara good you're here, let's see what you got." I pulled my bag around in front of me and dumped the contents on the table. A pile of gold and gems spilled out and almost flowed over the table.

"Now this is a haul. Very good Yukihara, take note everyone that this is a true haul of a thief: Piles of gold, gems, valuables, and not useless junk. Good job as always Yukihara. Please wait in your room till I call you for your reward." I bowed low smiling a little,

"Of course, Bakura." I said and headed off to my room, and closed the door and went over to my mirror and brushed my long brown hair out. I saw the little scar on the left side of my neck and touched it, my emerald green eyes watering from the memories. It was very long ago when I received this scar, but the memories it held were still fresh as if they had happened only yesterday.

I'm 17 now but Bakura had found me just a few years ago when I was 10 and he was 15 and I had a small injury on my neck. My family had been killed by a large group of boys, so he took me in and taught me the ways of the thief. I had always seen him as a brother and never really went more then that, and he felt the same way. I listened carefully and pulled out a little hidden trinket I kept by my mirror. This trinket was special since I'd stolen it from the Pharaohs room. I had seen him when I was little and never could get him off my mind. Sometimes when I have enough time at night I sneak over to the palace and watch him. He always takes a walk at night through his gardens and I watch him from a little place the guards can't see very well at night. He's so handsome for 18 but Bakura would never understand how I feel if I told him that I liked the Pharaoh. I sighed a little and put the trinket back in it's hiding place as I heard footsteps coming, and there was a knock on my door.

"Enter." I called out and a man was standing there, one of Bakura's men.

"He'll see you now." I nodded and got up and followed him to Bakuras' room. I knocked on the door,

"Come in." I opened the door and stepped inside to see him standing over by his windows looking stern and sulky as always.

"You wanted to see me brother?" I asked smiling as I shut the door. He never liked it that I always called him brother when it's just him and me talking alone he'd rather I call him by name all the time, though that does get very boring.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Bakura?" He said gruffly as he turned to me and I smiled a little more.

"A whole bunch because you are my brother since we grew up together. I never had any brothers or sisters so you're the only family I have now." I said sweetly and he sighed.

"I guess some things will never change. I bet you can't guess what your reward is though can you." I shook my head wondering what it could be.

"Well your reward is to go with a small group of my men and steal some things from the palace. Nothing in particular just what ever you feel like taking is fine. Then I want you to come straight back here, no side trips to any other houses." He said smiling and I frowned a little hurt by his words.

"Aw come on brother that's not fair. You know how much I like to go to loads of houses at night." I winned hoping that it might help, but by the look on his face I knew it didn't effect him. _'Stubborn as a mule, I doubt he'll ever change.'_ I thought sighing inside.

"I know that's why I said to come straight home when you're finished at the palace. I will know if you went anywhere else, since I know how long it takes to get from here to there and back again." He said and I looked at him, trying to get him with a watery puppy-eyed look.

"So what you want us to do a quick snag and then leave? Man that's cold brother." I said flopping down on his bed and he chuckled, as he strode over and looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

"I know but you better get some rest, for tomorrow night you'll be going to the palace alright." He said pulling me up, and I sighed.

"Ok night brother." I said giving him a tight quick hug and headed out of his room. I slumped back to my room and changed into my nightclothes and fell into bed holding my trinket. _'I wonder if I can get just one glimpse of the Pharaoh before heading home.'_ I thought as I placed the trinket under my pillow and fell asleep smiling, and tucked my trinket farther under the pillow so as not to be found by anyone coming to wake me.

**xXx**

I woke up and saw the sun was starting to set. I checked and found my trinket still under my pillow and smiled as I changed out of my nightclothes. I stretched and went out of my room and down the hall to grab something to eat, and saw someone had a small loaf of bread sitting infront of him. I smirked as I nicked it off his plate while he was looking the other way. _'Haha you look away, and it's free for the taking.'_

"Hey where's my bread?" I heard him say as I went over to sit by Bakura smirking as I bit into it. He smiled at me as I sat down,

"Bread thief are you now Yukihara?" He asked quietly as I snacked on the bread, and I smiled at him.

"So what? It's not like he was going to eat it, he was to busy talking to eat. So how many of the men am I going with to the palace Bakura?" He looked around the room and nodded to a few of them.

"Three. I don't want any more then that to be there at one time. Eat up." He said pushing a plate towards me, and I gladly accepted the food since I was very hungry. Bakura stood when I was finished eating and the three I was to go with stood and I knew that it was time to go. I got up and went with them to another room and sat near Bakura, still thinking about the dessert that was still in the other room, and how good it must taste _'Mean brother doesn't even let me get dessert first.'_

"Alright you four will leave here soon so listen carefully. You each will grab what you can quickly and return here before sunrise. If something goes wrong and you are found out then I want you three to protect and put your lives on the line for Yukihara, understood?" Bakura said glaring at his men and then all nodded.

"Come Princess let's go." I smiled and let them go first so I could hug Bakura,

"I'll see you soon brother. I want a good drink when I get home, promise? Nothing watery, good clean wine. You know the kind I like." He smiled a little.

"I promise, just be careful Yuki." I frowned but headed for the door and joined up with the others. _'Yuki. He knows I don't like that nickname. Well I guess it's to get back at me for calling him brother all the time.'_ I sighed as we headed towards the palace.

"Princess keep up or you'll fall behind." One called quietly, as we sped towards the Palace,

"I'm coming I'm coming." I hissed back and ran a little to keep up. The only reason they call me Princess is since Bakura is the Thief King, and I'm his sister so that means I'm the Princess of Thieves. Confusing? Yes, so I never dwell to long on the thought and just let them call me what they want.

**xXx**

We made it to the palace with no problems and spilt up. I went to a room and gathered up a few light trinkets and headed to the Pharaoh's room to see if I could get a few more things. _'Oh I wonder what I can get this time. I hope I can get a ring or bracelet…something like that would be nice.'_ I thought smiling as I landed gently on his balcony, and found that he wasn't there. _'Hmm on his nightly walk I see. Good that gives me time to look for something good.'_ I thought smiling, as I looked his room over. I found a little necklace with his name carved into it, and I took it eagerly and got out of his room and headed for my tree. _'A perfect view of the gardens from here…oh there he is! Man how I'd love to meet him without a batch of guards bringing me in chains to him.'_ I thought as I watched him stroll through the gardens, and sighed very lightly. _'He is so good looking! Tri-colored spiky hair that defies gravity and lavender eyes, and even though he looks slim he seems very strong. The perfect guy to run Egypt, and I wish I could talk to him but Bakura would never allow me leave to live here in the palace.'_ I sighed again and jumped from my tree to the wall and ran to meet up with the others.

"Princess what took you, we were worried." One said giving me a little glare. _'Geez can't a girl have a look at a guy she may never meet.'_ I thought grumbling to myself.

"Sorry someone was in the room I wanted so I had to find another room." I said knowing the necklace with his name was hidden safely on me. I pulled a couple of jeweled rings out of a pocket to show them and they nodded.

"Alright let's get going, Bakura's waiting." We made to leave but the others were struck and I caught something through my right shoulder and down my right arm.

"There over there! We got them, and there's three of them! Master Mahad was right in saying there were intruders in the Palace." I heard a guard say and saw that one of the men was blocking me from their view.

"Princess, go on with out us. Hurry and make it to the shadows before they arrive and find you here." I had tears in my eyes, but hurried away and watched from a safe distance as they were pulled into the palace by the guards. I turned and ran as best I could back to our little place. _'They were a few of Bakura's best men. Knowing him though he'll see that what they did was best to keep me safe since they did follow their instructions.'_ I thought as I jogged along trying not to move my right arm at all.

**xXx**

No one was watching the door which was weird, so I got inside easily enough and went down the hall to the room I could hear Bakura's laughing coming from. I knew my arm was really injured for I couldn't move it, and I saw I was leaving a blood trail from my injuries. I got through the door way but everything was starting to get blurry.

"Br…Brother." I called out in a little voice, and the room went quiet, but I could barely see Bakura getting up.

"Yukihara what happened? Yukihara!" I fell and passed out on the floor.

**xXx**

Bakura:

"I'll see you soon brother. I want a good drink when I get home, promise? Nothing watery, good clean wine. You know the kind I like." I smiled a little at her.

"I promise, just be careful Yuki." She frowned at me and left with the others. _'I know she doesn't like it when I call her that but I don't like her calling me brother all the time. So we're even now.'_ I thought as I got up and headed back to the main room.

While I was waiting for Yuki and the others to get back I had gotten a few kegs of good wine from a nearby brewery and let everyone have some. We all were having a good time until someone walked into the doorway of the room and they were swaying a little on their feet. _'Who dares interupt us, especially without paying their respects?'_ I thought as I tried to clear my vision.

"Br…Brother." All the good feelings from the wine were swept away with that word spoken in alomst a whisper, and I got up quickly from my chair.

"Yukihara what happened? Yukihara!" She fell to the ground and I rushed over to her and received a shock. She had an arrow through her right shoulder and a few in her right arm. _'How in the world did she run all the way back here with such an injury. Never mind that now.'_ I thought as I picked her up gently and rushed out of the room and down the hall to a flight of steps leading to the infirmary. I gave her to the healer and told to wait outside the door.

"Do you honestly think your plan will work Bakura? What if when she finds out she won't go through with it? She's not going to like the person who killed her family…" I growled and turned to the voice that had come down the stairs, and saw him with his sandy unkempt hair and smirking with his lavender eyes almost illuminating the darkness of the stairwell.

"Enough Marik. She'll fall right into and have no choice but to do what I tell her. You heard her she called me brother, and she will do anything her brother tells her. Now enough go back upstairs." He shrugged and headed back up the stairs. _'She will do as I tell her or she'll suffer the consequences. My plan will work, I just need to keep her trust in me for a while longer. She will be the perfect tool for my plan whether she likes it or not.'_ I thought as I leaned against the wall.

**xXx**

Yukihara:

I woke up to see I was looking at the ceiling of my room and wondered how I got in my room when I was clearly down the hall looking for brother.

"What happened, how did I end up here?" I said out loud as I tried to sit up and suddenly scaring me a little I felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa hang on you still need loads of rest Yuki. Those are some serious injuries you have." Bakura said pushing me back against my pillows.

"Brother? Oh I feel terrible. I feel like I got rundown by a carriage and narrowly missed the wheel." I said relaxing and could feel pain still in my shoulder and down my right arm.

"You wish that was the least of your worries. You got an arrow in your shoulder and a few in your arm. You've been knocked out for two days already. I was worried you might not wake up at all Yukihara for I thought the arrow in your shoulder had done much more damage." Bakura supplied and I could hear the worry in his voice, and turned my head a little to look at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in awhile, or had anything to eat since I last saw him. _'Has he been at my bedside the whole time I was asleep?'_ I wondered as he sat back a little in his chair.

"Brother you don't look well at all. Marik can look after me while you get something to eat and get some rest." I said and he raised and eyebrow, and sighed,

"Hmm well I don't trust him, but alright since you said so I'll go an tell Marik to come and sit by you." I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead and headed out of the room. I shifted a little and felt pain in my arm again.

"Damn…still hurts like hell." I hissed through my teeth not hearing the door open as someone entered.

"I see you got a little careless Yuki. It's not like you to be so reckless." I looked over as Marik walked in smirking at me.

"Only brother can call me that you know. He hears you and you're going to be in for it." I said as he came over and kissed my cheek and sat down. I don't love him like he would like me to, I see him as a brother also but he always wants me to be his girl.

"How many times must I tell you Marik? I don't…" He quickly cut across me,

"I know I know. You don't like me like that I know, but I was just making you see how worried I was about you. When I saw you walk in the door like that I was scared and so was Bakura. What happened to the others?" He asked and I looked at the ceiling again.

"They were struck too and told me to run for it. I saw them being dragged into the castle. None of the guards saw me for the men blocked me from view until I agreed to get away. Dammit this pain is annoying!" I said shifting again trying to see if a different postion would allow the pain to be lessened.

"You want me to get the healer to give you something for the pain?" Marik said looking a little worried, but I shook my head.

"No I would like something to eat though please." I said and he smirked,

"A nice meal coming right up, be right back." He said getting up and headed out the door. With my left arm I reached under my pillow and grabbed the trinkets I placed there. I looked at the necklace that had the Pharaohs name on it and smiled. I couldn't read the symbols but I knew that the arragement of the symbols meant it was a name. Marik came back before I had time to put it away, _'Oh crud not good, not good...'_

"Here ya go…what's that?" He took the necklace from me and frowned as he looked it over.

"Has Bakura seen this?" I looked away from him and shook my head, my eyes stung a little from the tears I was holding back for I didn't know what he'd do. If he told Bakura I would be in so much trouble and then I wouldn't be allowed out of the hideout again,

"Please don't tell him Marik but I kinda like the Pharaoh. He is so kind looking and…" I stopped as I could feel my face warming up.

"You've got a little crush on him don't you?" Marik said handing me back the necklace and pinched my cheek softly, and I nodded a little. He sat down and with a sigh,

"I promise not to tell Bakura ok Yuki. So come on you need to eat if you want to get better if you want to get more looks at the Pharaoh." I blushed a little but let him help me sit up.

**xXx**

Bakura:

Marik came in and flopped down on a chair.

"How is she?" I asked as I looked over at him,

"Fine she just had something to eat and fell asleep. Her arm was bothering her a little but she didn't want the healer to give her anything for it. I wonder about her sometimes if she can heal herself, because once she fell asleep I checked her arm and the wounds seemed to be healed up a little more then they should be." He said with a shocked expression on his face and I was surprised to hear this myself.

"Hmm well then that's a good thing. Her recovery will be shortened if she can do that so our plan can be put into place sooner." I said smirking, thinking that the plan would be able to be put quickly in effect.

"Right well I'm going to get some sleep." He said getting up and left, and I stretched out on my bed.

"Soon very soon Pharaoh you'll get what's coming to you." I mused as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

There was a sharp knock on my door and I roused from sleep, cursing a little at who ever dared to try and wake me.

"Yes what it is?" I grumbled and Marik popped his head in,

"Yukihara wants to see you." I raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry she just wants to make sure you're alright and wants to chat." I got out of bed.

"Alright I'm coming. How's her arm?" I asked as we left my room.

"Better then yesterday. If this keeps up she could be healed in a couple days an be ready to go stealing again." I nodded as I knocked on her door and peeked in.

"Hey you wanted to see me Yuki?" I said smiling at her frown, as she adjusted herself a little on her pillows.

"Yeah I just wanted to see how you're feeling brother." I sat in the chair next to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm fine but Marik says you're arm is healing up better then we thought and you might be able to get out of the house in a couple days." I said and she smiled.

"That's great news, cause you know I don't like to stick around for to long. Oh I can't wait to go stealing soon." I smiled at her.

"Easy, easy. Just get better first and worry about stealing after you're healed up." There was a hurried knock on the door,

"Enter." Yuki called out and one of my men came in looking scared. _'This does not seem good.'_ I thought as I looked at his face,

"Bakura my King you and the Princess must go. The Pharaoh has sent some guards into the village looking for another thief who was injured in the raid last night." Yuki gasped.

"They must have seen my blood trail it'll lead them right here." She whispered. I nodded to the man who came in and went to the door to call for Marik.

"I want you to come with us so we both can care for her. We can't let them get her just yet." I told him quietly as Yukihara was getting out of bed, and got ready.

"Ok lets go I'm ready." I turned to see she had dressed and put her cloak on. I nodded and the three of us ran to the horses. Yukihara went to get on one and I got behind her as she grabbed the reins,

"You're going to have a heck of a time steering so let me." She nodded and let the reins go and we took off with Marik beside us. Yukihara leaned back against me, her head down to avoid the sun even though she had her hood up. We headed out toward our hideout in the dessert while the other men were to cover everything up at our little base in the village. _'Damn looks like our little plan will be set back for a while. Oh well it gives Yukihara a little more time to rest and heal. The plan will have to wait until everything cools down here.'_ I thought as we spotted an oasis coming up, and went for it.

xXx

Yukihara:

We had gotten to the dessert hideout and had been here for about three weeks now. My arm was taking longer to heal for I felt so sad that I couldn't see the Pharaoh every night like I wanted to. I had figured out on my own that while I was happy I could heal faster, but when I was sad I would heal normally. I kept wondering what else I could do with my emotions, but was also scared of trying anything just yet for I didn't want to scare Bakura and Marik.

"Hey Yuki let's check that arm of yours'." Marik said coming into my room. I left my window seat and sat on my bed as Marik drew up a chair. I let him take hold of my arm and he started to un-wrap my arm to check it. He was always so gentle and sometimes I would drift into dreams while he was tending to me. Most of the dreams were with the Pharaoh of course, _'Girl quit it for now and focus.'_ I thought trying to keep from blushing.

"Oh Marik I'm sorry about this. If we hadn't left you wouldn't have to do this." I said with a sigh, and he smiled up at me.

"Ah it's ok really besides I got you something that may cheer you up." He said wrapping my arm up again, luckily my wounds were almost healed up by now.

"Oh nothing could cheer me up except to see the Pharaoh at least once Marik." He smirked an pulled out a amethyst stone on a gold chain from a bag he had with him. My heart skipped a beat when I realized the color was so beautiful.

"This was in the Pharaohs room and left one of your flowers on the table that it was on." I hugged him tight, trying to keep from cring for I knew that would alarm Bakura if he were to enter at that moment.

"Oh Marik thank you so much I love it. It reminds me of his eyes." I said and put it on.

"I thought you'd like Yuki. I hope you get better soon now that you're happy." I kissed his cheek.

"Oh Marik I'm so happy I could run all the way to palace." I said getting up and spun across the room. There was a knock and Bakura came in,

"Oh Bakura good morning." I said smiling but saw his eyes had caught the necklace. _'Oh great think of something you idiot or he's going to find out!'_ I thought but Marik covered for me,

"I got it for her thinking it might cheer her up since we haven't brought her any jewels lately." Marik piped up, and Bakura raised an eyebrow in question at me.

"Yes and you know how much I've missed going on raids Bakura, and I'm very glad Marik gave this too me." I said fingering the stone with a soft smile hoping that my smile would turn him away from prying questions.

"I'm glad that you're feeling happier sis. I hope this means that you'll be ready to go back out on raids soon." I smiled an hugged him tight, sighing a little out of relief knowing that he didn't notice anything.

"Don't worry brother I'll be out at night again real soon." He hugged me back then he and Marik left so I could change into something more comfortable. Since I was feeling better I knew they would want to train me to see if my skills had faltered during our stay here. I changed into an outfit that didn't cover my arms and legs very much so that I could have free movement. I ran out of my room and outside to where Bakura and Marik were waiting.

"You'll be practicing against Marik first then me. I don't want you to over exert yourself Yukihara all right. If you need a rest just say so." I nodded and Marik and I faced each other. Far away some one was staring at a tree in a garden, wondering where it's nightly visitor was right now.

xXx

Pharaoh:

"Pharaoh, are you alright?" I looked around to see Mahad had joined me in the gardens and I didn't even notice him.

"Yes I was just thinking Mahad." I said smiling but he knew better. He gave me a concerned look and sighed a little,

"Pharaoh you've come out every day and also stared at the tree at night while you go for your walks. Something about it is troubling you?" I sighed and sat on the nearest bench,

"You do know me to well Mahad. Yes I caught a glimpse of a girl watching me one night many months ago and saw her again every night, but for the past three weeks she's not been in the tree. I would like to have her show her self again soon." I said with a sigh, and Mahad smirked a little.

"Something tells me you have a small crush upon this mysterious girl. What if she turns out to be a thief or an assassin my Pharaoh?" I sighed again at the note in his voice and got up.

"I know I'll be careful but something tells me she would do anything to change her life as it is Mahad. She has never spoken a word but…I can feel it." I said and it was true. I could feel a sadness coming from the girl as she watched me, but yet a happiness as well. It is as if seeing me brings her a little joy each night, a joy that has evaded her for so long.

"I quiet understand Pharaoh, let us return indoors for dinner." I nodded and looked at the tree once more before following him inside.

xXx

Yukihara:

I felt a pang in my arm and from the necklace and stopped. My breathing was heavy from practice, but my chest tightened up with a ache of longing and sadness that was not my own. _'What the heck is going on? What was that I just felt...could that have been the Pharaoh and he's worried about me?'_ I thought as I came back to my senses to see Bakura and Marik.

"Yukihara?" Bakura asked nervously as he stood straight, and I had to think of something quickly.

"I think I'll take that rest now Bakura. I'm a little tired." He nodded and I headed off back to my room and held the necklace as I sat in my window seat. _'My that was close. I wonder if he truly cares about me and wants me to come back. Oh this is so cool!'_ I thought as I smiled and fell back against my pillows hoping that I was right and that when we did return to the village I could go see the Pharaoh again.

xXx

Bakura:

Yukihara went off to her room and Marik looked over with a slight smirk, I knew he'd be a smart ass right about now.

"Did you do something that might have hurt her arm?" I glared at him and he looked down, that'll teach him.

"Sorry never mind. I'll go check on her to see if she's ok." He said walking off back inside. I went to the nearby tree and sat in the shade.

"I hope she'll be ready to go out again tonight. Some much is riding on her." I said quietly to myself. I got up and went inside too and went to my own room. Marik popped his head in a little while later.

"How is she Marik?"

"Fine no extra damage has been done to her arm. She just felt a little lightheaded from being out in the sun to long." He said sitting down in a chair.

"That's good to hear. I think that we should go back to town soon, maybe tomorrow. I know it would do Yukihara good to see the town again." I said looking out the window, thinking of how to put things into motion.

"Are you thinking of putting the plan into place soon Bakura?" Marik said and I looked back at him.

"Yes I think we've waited long enough to put the plan in motion. True Yukihara did set us back a little but now that she's healed we can make our plan against the Pharaoh." Marik smirked and took the bottle of wine I had out.

"Let's drink to our plan then shall we." I smiled and took the goblet he held out for me. There was a knock,

"Come." I called out, and the door opened.

xXx

Yukihara:

Marik had come in to check on me and I told him that I had felt the feelings of the Pharaoh and he was interested, but left for he knew Bakura would be expecting him soon. He didn't want to get us in trouble and I was glad that I was able to talk to him about such things for I knew he'd never tell Bakura after he promised.

"I think I'll go check in on Bakura. He must still be worried about me." I said and headed down to his room. I stopped and pressed my ear to the door when I heard him and Marik talking quietly.

"Are you thinking of putting the plan into place soon Bakura?" Marik said, my mind stopped for a second.

"Yes I think we've waited long enough to put the plan in motion. True Yukihara did set us back a little but now that she's healed we can make our plan against the Pharaoh." My heart skipped a few beat at his last words. _'Plan against the Pharaoh, just what is Bakura up to?'_ I thought as I heard Marik again,

"Let's drink to our plan then shall we." I gathered my courage and knocked on the door, hoping that I could maybe get a little out of Bakura.

"Come." Bakura called and I opened the door. They both looked up at me as I came in,

"Ah Yukihara there you are Marik and I were just talking about you." Bakura said smiling a little, _'Yeah that I set some plan of yours off course, brother.'_ I thought to myself trying to look like I always did, and not show the little bit of anger that had flared up inside me.

"So are we going to be going back soon brother now that I'm better?" I asked closing the door and took an empty chair. Bakura smiled,

"Yes perhaps tomorrow night. What do you think Yuki?" I smiled,

"Oh that sounds wonderful Bakura I can't wait to sneak into my favorite houses and start stealing again." I said clapping my hands together and looked rather pleased about the idea of stealing again.

"Well then you better go get some sleep then and be ready to leave." Bakura said and I nodded and got up and went to the door. I stopped knowing this might be the only chance to get him to say anything about his plan if he indeed will let me in on it.

"Bakura I have this feeling…there's something going on that you're not telling me about." I said looking back at him and he seemed shocked, but recovered his normal face quickly.

"What makes you think that Yuki?" He said and I knew this was going to be harder then I thought.

"Well you and Marik are always together talking to each other but I never know what you're talking about. You're not going to get in trouble are you?" I asked giving him my puppy–eyed look, and he smiled.

"No Yuki I'm not going to get into trouble, and besides Marik and I have been friends for a long time. We enjoy sitting together an talking about the old days and other things like that." He stood up, put his drink down, and walked over and hugged me. "You have nothing to worry about sis, I promise." I wasn't much eased by this little speech but I knew better then to argue further, so I gave him a hug back and went off to my room. I changed into my nightclothes and flopped down on my bed holding the necklace tight. I sighed and closed my eyes. _'Shoot I thought that puppy-eyed look would work, but I hoped to much as usual.'_ I thought as sleep came over me.

xXx

**Vision start:** _Someone walked along at night in a lovely garden, and they stopped to look at a tree in the garden. The moon came out from behind the clouds and illuminated the person. It was the Pharaoh on his nightly walk, and he walked straight up to the tree and placed his hand on it._

xXx

"Please if you come back I would like to jump down and show yourself to me. I've seen you many times and wish to ask why you come to watch me every night. I've enjoyed your company and will never stop thinking about you even if you do not come back Please just once I wish you will come and talk with me, I wish to find out why you are so sad all the time." He said and my heart sped up, and I could almost reach out and touch him since I was behind him.

"Pharaoh." I called out quietly, and he turned to look behind him at me but in that instance Marik shook me awake.

"Hey wake up Yuki." I opened my eyes and glared up at him, my hand outstretched slightly as if the Pharaoh had been right in front of me.

"What?" He asked looking confused, as I put my hand down.

"I was having a dream about the Pharaoh. He was wishing for me to show myself to him if I came back. I just called out to him and he turned to look at me as soon as you woke me up." I said with a sigh, I really wished Marik hadn't woken me up just yet. I would have liked to see what happened when the Pharaoh turned around.

"Sorry 'bout that Yuki. So that's why I heard you mutter 'Pharaoh' in your sleep. You're lucky I was the one who woke you and not Bakura. If he heard that he'd start questioning you." I sat up and punched him playfully on the arm, smirking a little.

"Yeah I know. So let's get going then shall we." I said and shooed him out the door so I could change.

xXx

Pharaoh:

I went out for my nightly walk and stopped to look at the tree where I glimpsed the girl who came every night. The moon came out from behind the clouds as I walked over to the tree and placed my hand on it. I hoped at least that I could feel something from it, but all I felt was the cool bark under my hand.

"Please if you come back I would like to jump down and show yourself to me. I've seen you many times and wish to ask why you come to watch me every night. I've enjoyed your company and will never stop thinking about you even if you don't come back Please just once I wish you will come and talk with me." I said with a soft sigh.

"Pharaoh." I heard someone whisper from behind me and turned quickly to see an outline of a girl wearing nightclothes and an amethyst necklace that was recently taken from my room before she vanished. _'What was that? Is she a ghost or was she dreaming and saw me in her dreams. Maybe I can trust Isis and tell her of this?'_ I thought as Mahad came out from behind a pillar.

"Pharaoh who was that just now? I saw her appear from nowhere. Was she a specter? " He said coming closer.

"I believe that was the mystery girl who was dreaming and came here in her dreams to see me. The reason she vanished must be because she woke up. I will talk with Isis about this to see if it's true." He nodded and we headed off to see Isis. _'I wonder how she was able to do such a thing. Can she have powers that help her, and if she does can she control them? I will have to ask her at some point.'_

xXx

Well that's all for this right now. I hope you enjoyed this first piece, and I will be putting up more. Also please tell me what you think, for reviews will help me fix this piece and know how to make other addittions to this even better.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings Everyone and welcome back. Here's the second part all ready to go for you. Please enjoy.

_"Theif who hides in pantry has ass in jam."_ **My cousin**

Pharaoh:

I knocked on her door and she wasn't surprise to see me, which surprised me a little.

"Ah Pharaoh I was expecting you please come in, and you as well Mahad." We entered and she closed the door as we sat down.

"I take it you know why we're Isis?" I said and she smiled a little,

"Yes. There has been a girl that comes by and takes things, and watches you Pharaoh at night while you stroll through the gardens. I've seen her myself running along the palace walls as she heads back to where ever her hideout is. She is very good at getting in and out of the palace with no one seeing her. I admire that in her that she takes the risk of being seen along the wall."

"Well that's interesting to know. I knew I should've strengthened security around the walls." Mahad said looking ashamed.

"It's alright Mahad do not worry over such a little thing. I'm glad though you didn't or else this girl would never have come here. Isis can you tell when she might come back?" I asked as I looked back at her hoping that it would be soon.

"Yes I can try Pharaoh." She said closing her eyes and focused upon her item, the Millennium Necklace. It didn't take long for her to open her eyes again and smile softly.

"She will come tomorrow night." I was relieved to here this and got up. _'Well that works out nicely.'_ I thought quickly.

"Thank you Isis. Notify me if you see anything that might happen to her." I said as I left her room and Mahad left for his own room. I went out on my balcony wondering where she was right now, and if she was all right.

"Oh well I'll just have to wait for tomorrow night." I said and got ready for bed.

Yukihara:

Bakura, Marik, and I were riding through the dessert heading back to the town. I was glad we set out at night for I never like riding long hours in the sun. Night has always been a favorite of mine, and I know that if I ever live in the palace I would have to switch my sleeping times around. True I won't get to see the moon as often as I like but just to be with the Pharaoh is good enough reason to switch back to waking in the day. _'How interesting this is going to be meeting the Pharaoh. I've watched him from a far for so long. This will need careful thinking since I won't be able to stay long each time I go to see him, that is if I'm allowed back.'_ I thought with a sigh. Suddenly my horse reared as I felt a chill down my spine.

"Yukihara you alright?" Bakura said turning his horse about, and I thought of something quickly to satisfy him.

"Yes I'm fine. Horse must have been spooked by something moving quickly in the sand. Let's keep going before the sunrises." I said and we took off again. _'What the heck was that? Felt like someone was watching me. Could it have been the Pharaoh?'_ I thought as we began to slow down and proceeded into town and headed for our hideout.

We found that everyone who had stayed in the hideout when we left was still there and the guards didn't find out Bakura had been there at all. Bakura was happy to see that all of the men were still there and that they had not given anything away.

"Well that's a relief. I think we should all get some sleep. Yuki I want to check your arm before you go out tonight alright." Bakura said and I nodded as I went off to my room. I had changed and looked out my window as the sun was beginning to rise. The sun rising and setting are always beautiful, but the night sky with all the stars is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Tomorrow night I promise that we shall meet Pharaoh." I whispered and got into bed, and curled up with my pillow.

Pharaoh:

I sat up in bed as the sun was rising, and went out and my balcony wondering what had just happened. _'I thought I heard that same voice that called out to me the other night. Well at least I'll get to see her tonight, but it's going to be a long day.'_ I had my regular duties to do and waiting for nightfall was going to be hard. I put the thought out of my mind for a while so that I could think properly. The day went by very slowly and seemed that it would never end. Once the servant announced that dinner was coming I sighed in relief.

Once everyone was settled and happily in their own conversations, I let the thought of the girl come back to me and wondered what she would say and closed my eyes. I wondered what she would like the most and let my mind wander the most around this subject.

"Pharaoh are you alright?" I opened my eyes and looked over at Mahad, twirling thoughts around in my mind till one seemed right.

"Yes I was just going over some of the events that went on today." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. I sighed a little and finished up dinner, and went to my room to gather my thoughts before heading to the gardens. I looked around but still saw her nowhere in sight, so I walked around for a bit and sat on a bench. _'I wonder if she really is coming tonight. Perhaps Isis was mistaken and she will come tomorrow night or a week from now.'_ I thought with a sigh. I heard a small noise but passed it off as nothing more then the breeze.

"My Pharaoh, I have come as you requested." I got up quickly and turned around to see a girl kneeling with her head down. My heart sped up a little for I knew to keep on my guard in case she did something such as suddenly rushing at me,

"Please rise I wish to see your face, and tell me your name. Also if you have any weapons set them down and walked forward away from them." I said firmly and she got up slowly and pulled a little knife from its sheath on her hip, and set it down as she walked forward. She had a lovely face and emerald green eyes that went very well with her long brown hair.

"My name is Yukihara, and I have no other weapons. If you doubt me then you may search me." She said holding her arms out at the sides, for she must've seen the look on my face. I collected myself and put on a blank face even though I felt a little frightened about this girl who had suddenly come as if she fell from the darkness.

"No I trust you Yukihara. So you are the one that has been watching me from the tree here in the gardens?" I said as I walked closer to her, and she pulled out an amethyst necklace. _'I was wondering where that went to. I've looked for it all over my room, so this is where it ended up I see.'_ I thought smiling inside.

"Yes I am. I've come as you requested, what would you like to know? Be careful with your question though I don't have much time to stay here." She said looking down and her fingers twitched slightly.

"Why is that? Wait, why not start from the beginning." I said and she looked up at the sky a little nervously, as though the sun were to rise at that moment.

"As you wish. I do have enough time for one story but then I must go after that." I nodded and led her to a bench and sat down, she sat down after a slight hesitation. _'I wonder what is the matter? Is it that she feels uneasy about being here?'_ I thought as she pondered her thoughts for a minute or two.

"Alright let's see. It starts when I was 10 years old. My family and I were on our way back home after visiting the temple when we were attacked by a group of boys. My parents tried to keep me between them, but soon told me to run. I got a small injury on my neck and watched my parents die from behind a pile of hay. The boys soon spotted me and chased me to a dead end. I thought I was done for, but another boy came and chased them off. You may not believe this but his name was Bakura." I looked over at her quickly shocked to hear this about Bakura, wondering why in the world would a known theif help out anyone.

"Bakura? He saved you?" She nodded her eyes on the ground,

"Yes. He had seen from far off what was going on and told me that he was very sorry he could not get to my parents in time. So he offered to take me in, give me a home since I had nowhere else to go. I took his offer and saw him as my older brother, and learned the ways of thievery from him. Ever since then I've stayed with him and gone out at night to steal things on my own. Before my parents died though I had seen you in town with your father, the late Pharaoh, and never could get you off my mind. Once I was with Bakura I took a chance to sneak here to the palace just to get a glimpse of you. Then once wasn't enough so I came back every night just for a few minutes at the most, then I would go stealing so Bakura wouldn't question where I'd been all night.My little trips to and from the palace have always gone without notice and that I am grateful for. Bakura though would be in a towering temper if he knew that I also used my tricks of getting in and out of places to come and sneak around here on my own. Speaking of getting into places, I have to be going on my nightly raid or else I won't get enough items to impress my older brother." She said and sounded quiet ashamed of herself, her voice full of sadness at the thought of telling me such a thing.

"So you're saying that technically speaking Bakura is your older brother?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes but I'm glad that I was able to talk to you Pharaoh. This truly has been a dream come true, but now I must go or else Bakura will question me and I don't want either of us to get into trouble with him." She said standing up and went over to pick her knife up. I got up and went over to her a little puzzled as to why she said what she did.

"What do you mean get into trouble with him Yukihara?" She looked a little upset and tears were in her eyes as she turned to face me again, this gave me a slight shock for I thought I had said something to upset her.

"I overheard Bakura speaking of a plan against you. I couldn't tell what it was about though but I don't want to see you hurt because of me if I'm caught…" Yukihara turned bright red and looked down. I smiled softly and lifted her chin, and ignored the piece of the plan for the moment.

"Something tells me you like me, am I right?" She nodded turning a darker shade of red.

"Well to tell you the truth I've gotten a small crush on you as well. I shall let you go, but please take your time to return to your brother. I wouldn't want to see you hurt because of me." I said and kissed her cheek. "Good night Yukihara, I wish to see you again tomorrow night if you can come." She nodded and jumped into the tree, jumped up and ran along the palace wall, and dropped down off the wall and out of sight. I stood there staring at the spot where she disappeared hoping that she might jump back down from the tree and ask to stay the night in the palace.

"Pharaoh it's late shouldn't you be inside by now?" I turned to see Isis smiling, and I tried to keep from blushing.

"How long have you been standing there, Isis?" I said trying to sound bland, but it didn't work.

"Oh long enough to catch the last of your little conversation. Let's get some sleep shall we or you might not be able to stay awake tomorrow night." I knew I was blushing as we headed back inside. I bade her goodnight and headed off to my room, _'Well at least I know Yukihara is a nice enough girl. I could feel she would have loved her parents to live so that she could have met me under different circumstances. Oh well I'll see her tomorrow, but I must admit…she is very cute.'_ I thought smiling as I got into bed as I thought about the way the light of the moon lit up her features.

Yukihara:

My heart was still racing as I went from house to house taking gems and gold. My face had cooled down, but I knew that if I went back now Bakura would ask what was the matter. _'I know. I could say my arm twinged a little and I had to run for it, and was chased, and gave my pursuers the slip. Yeah that'll work.'_ I thought as I headed back to our hideout. I was let in and went straight to see Bakura. He was sitting in the main room surrounded by his men as always, and it seemed that he had stolen a tanker of wine again.

"Yukihara? Come, let's talk in private." Bakura said as I held my bag with my left hand and held my right a little limp. He led me to his room and sat me down on his bed.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He asked looking worried, and I hate to lie to him but I took a deep breath,

"I was at my last house, and I tried to sneak a piece of jewelry from a table. My arm twinged and I dropped the item and it woke the people in the house. I had to run for it, luckily I gave my pursuers the slip." I said rubbing my arm. Bakura looked my arm over,

"Hmm must have been a slight spasm. Go to the healer and have your arm checked out, I don't want you to get caught next time you go out alright." He said ruffling my hair and I nodded and headed for the healer. A hand caught my arm and pulled me aside to a little corner, and I struggled thinking it was one of Bakuras men that had had too much to drink.

"Easy it's me Yuki." His voice said as he let me go since I had relaxed and turned to face him.

"Marik? You scared me! Never do that again got it. I thought you were one of Bakuras men that was drunk. I would've hit you if you hadn't spoken up ya know." I said glaring at him a little, but he smiled and put his hands up in defeat,

"Ok sorry, but how was your chat with the Pharaoh?" I tensed up a little wondering how he knew I went to the Palace,

"It's ok I was able to follow you without Bakura suspecting a thing. I saw you headed for the palace and made sure you were going to be ok. I came back before Bakura realized I was gone at all. You know I always do have your best interestes at heart, even though you won't change your mind about me." He said smirking.

"Marik that was dangerous of you. If Bakura finds out about this he'll not only punish me but you as well for hiding the truth from him. Besides you seemed to accept my feelings towards the Pharaoh." I said, but he shook his head,

"Ah don't worry 'bout me so much Yuki. You just take care of yourself and keep thinking of the Pharaoh. Now you better run along or Bakura will start questioning us. Oh and next time you see the Pharaoh see if you can't get his signature for me." He said as he turned and walked off to his room, leaving me to go to the healer smirking about his last remark.

The healer gave me a little medication for my arm and let me go saying that I should be careful. I went to my room and took the medication as Bakura came in smiling, and something told me that this was not going to be a good thing.

"Oh hi brother, what brings you here at this hour?" I said smiling, as he sat down in my chair.

"I just got information that the Pharaoh will be holding a little party in the town tomorrow and I think we ought to go have some fun. So get some sleep we'll be heading out for day time." He said getting up and left, but my heart was still racing. _'Fun? Is this party where Bakura will set off his plan that he's been hiding from me. Oh boy I wonder if I can warn the Pharaoh before hand.'_ I thought getting up and went to find Marik. I found him in his room and repeated what Bakura had told me.

"I need to go warn the Pharaoh…" Marik grabbed my hand,

"I don't think that would be wise right now Yuki. I think if you can sneak away from him during the party you might be able to go see the Pharaoh then, or you could try warning him with a dream." He said quickly at my quizzical look. I nodded and headed back to my room and flopped down on my bed without changing my clothes. I pulled the necklace from out underneath my shirt and ran my fingers over it. _'I just hope Bakura and I have to run for it before Bakura gets any where near the Pharaoh.'_ I sighed and curled up into a ball on top of my covers as I fell asleep.

"Hey sleepy head wake up." Marik said shaking me a little and I opened my eyes and covered my face with my pillow for the sun was up and my curtains were open.

"Let me get that for you." I heard Marik say and heard him closed the curtains. I got up slowly and saw he held a goblet for me. I took it looking at it,

"It's something to help you wake up. Go on drink it." He said smiling, and I wrinkled my nose a little as I downed the whole thing, big mistake that was. I spent the next two minutes coughing and sputtering as Marik thumped me on the back. As soon as I could speak I turned on him,

"What in the…name of Ra…was that Marik?" I said through a few coughs, and he smirked,

"Just a batch of wine, whiskey, ale, and a bit of vinegar. My own special wake up drink for anyone who needs a really quick pick up." I thumped him hard on the head,

"You idiot! You know I only drink fine wines and in very small amounts. Couldn't you have brought me just a strong wine instead that would've woken me up?" I said fuming as Bakura came in with a slight smirk on his face..

"Actually I was the one who told him to give you that concoction of his Yuki." I turned a small shade of red and pinched him slightly on the arm, and he smirked a little more.

"You're mean, ya know." I said frowning at his smirk.

"True but let's hurry up and get going. The people are starting to gather for the party." He said turning and went back out the door. I sighed heavily and Marik patted me on the shoulder as we followed Bakura. We dressed up in cloaks and left the hideout and headed for the center of town where this party was being held. _'I hope I can warn him before Bakura does something, and I hope Marik can cover for me.'_ I thought as we joined the mass of people heading for the festivities that I hoped would go smoothly, and hope nothing bad would happen.

Pharaoh:

I shivered a little, but there wasn't much of a breeze at the moment. I felt as if someone just told me some horrible and dreadful news. I rubbed my eyes a little trying to shake the feeling off.

"Pharaoh is something wrong?" I looked up to see Isis looking worried. I carefully motioned for her to come closer so that the others wouldn't over hear us.

"Yes I feel like something bad is going to happen, and that doesn't help the fact that I couldn't sleep very well last night." I said shifting a little in my seat. Isis had a hand to her necklace and her gaze seemed a little blank. This state only lasted for a few seconds before her face turned grave. "Isis what's wrong?" I asked wondering what could make her frown in such a way.

"It seems your nightly visitor shall be coming," I smiled a little but she held her hand up, "but it seems that her 'brother' is the one leading her here. I think we should be careful of him Pharaoh, and her safety. I can also tell someone's going to get hurt, but nothing more then that." The last parts wiped the smile from my face. _'Someone's going to get hurt. I don't like the sound of that at all.'_ I thought as more and more people started piling into the square. I sighed a little for there was nothing I could at the moment, but a small feeling told me that Yukihara was amongst the crowd and she wasn't happy that her brother was with her. Once the people coming into the square started to dwindle I waited a few seconds before standing, this caught every ones attention and the whole square went quiet.

"Welcome and thank you for all of you for coming. In appreciation to the gods for the good harvest and fortunate weather, enjoy the festivities!" I said and a roar of cheers came before dancing and music broke out. I sat back down, but the feeling I had before was stronger though I didn't know if Yukihara could tell that I knew she was there. I sighed again and tried to make it look like I wasn't worried at all.

Things were going well, and the party had been going for maybe 4 hours or so already. I could tell Yukihara was coming closer but slowly. It seemed that she was stalling by playing a few games. _'I bet she's doing it for my safety or rather she _is_ trying to enjoy herself.'_ I thought and the feeling of dread came and went as her presence came closer and closer. I shifted a little and Seto came over,

"Pharaoh is something the matter?" I looked up at him, with a bland face.

"No nothing is wrong Seto." I said trying to keep my voice bland as my face, and it worked for he nodded and returned to where he was stationed. I sighed very slightly, _'If something is going to happen, then let it happen already. This nervousness is really starting to get on my nerves.'_ I thought and a chill went down my spine as I felt Yukihara was very close by, probably a few feet from the steps leading up to my guardians and myself. I saw Isis tense up, and knew my thoughts were concluded when a batch of laughter rang out in front of us.

"Well, well Pharaoh. What a lovely party you have going here. I didn't know whether to crash it or not." People moved away quickly to reveal the Thief King Bakura standing near the base of the steps and a hooded figure behind him, which with a pang of dread I realized was Yukihara.

"Bakura, what are you doing here? There is no place for the likes of you any where near this city." I shouted at him and he smirked.

"Oh so you invited everyone else but me. How rude indeed that is Pharaoh. Well then I think it's time to crash this party." He said smirking as the guardians went down the steps towards him. He smirked again as he held out the Diadiankh he'd stolen. The people ran for it then as Bakura called a smaller monster then his Diabound. It went right towards the guardians and then headed straight for me. The hooded figure/Yukihara had rushed right in front of it and was trying to block its path by running at me. 'No! What does she think she's doing? She could end up hurt.' I thought half wanting to knock her out of the way and take the blow anyway, but I refrained from moving an inch.

"No get out of the way! I deal the first strike!" Bakura called out but she wasn't listening. She had slowed down and it struck her across the back just as she reached the top of the steps and was right in front of me. Her face was set in mild surprise, but softened into a smile as her eyes faded and she collapsed on the stairs.

"NO! Retrieve her and let's go!" The monster picked her up and jumped back down the steps and went after Bakura as he ran off. I looked down once they vanished and saw blood on the steps; quiet a large amount of blood which made my heart race knowing that she was serverly injured becuase she protected me.

"Pharaoh are you alright? Are you hurt?" Mahad asked looking worried and I shook my head,

"No I'm fine, but I can not say the same for that girl. She stopped the monster from reaching me. Isis can you tell if she lives?" I asked turning towards her and saw she was already using her necklace. After a few seconds her gaze became normal and she looked at me with great sadness in her eyes, and my heart tightened even more then it already was.

"I tried my best to ascertain her fate Pharaoh, but my visions were blurred. I could not tell if she survives her wounds or not. If it is your wish I shall continue later to see if I can get the visions to clear." I did my best to show no emotions for this matter and nodded as my horse was brought for me, and I climbed on it's back and rode all the way to the palace my mind blank and cold.

As soon as I got to the palace I left my horse with the stable hands and headed straight for my room not really seeing anyone or anything. I took my cape off and put it aside and went to my balcony. Only then did I let the flood of emotions come to me, and I wept in silence.

"Yukihara…please be alright…I need to know…if you'll come back to me…and I'm sorry you got hurt…because of me." I whispered as the tears continued to fall.

Well that was a sad ending but man did that take a long time. See you next time folks and please I live off reviews. Thanks everyone


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention:** Hey everyone here's the next piece of this series. Hope you enjoy the conclusion to the last chapter.

_"Humanity is stuck in it's on rut."_ **My Quote**

**xXx**

Bakura:

The shadow monster and I ran through the back streets towards the hideout. Each step I took I knew that Yuki's life was slipping away. _'Hold on a little longer Yuki were almost there.'_ I thought, as the hideout was just a head. I didn't wait for the doorman and pushed right passed him as I made my way down the hall and down the stairs heading for the healer. When I forced the doors open she jumped,

"My King must you be so rude…"

"No time for that now! Her life is in danger!" I snarled at the healer as the shadow monster set Yuki on her side on the bed to keep from injuring her back any further. The healer took one look at her and started rushing about the room gathering things, and calling for her two assistances in the other room both of whom were girls as well. Marik skidded to a halt next to me with a look of sadness and dread written all over his face and touched Yukihara's pale cheek with a trembling hand. Next second he had pushed me outside the room as the healers closed the door, and was glaring at me as he pushed me up against the wall with considerable force.

"What the hell happened to her Bakura? Damn you to eternal darkness! You said she wouldn't get hurt if you tried to attack the Pharaoh today! I trusted you when you said she would go with you and not get hurt!" He shouted in my face as angry tears fell down his cheeks. I pushed him off and walked towards the wall next to the doors of the infirmary, and hit the stone hard with my fist.

"I had promised that Marik, but how was I to know that she would try and attack the Pharaoh herself just as I had set the monster at him."

"What do you mean? I thought those guardians of his hurt her." I turned back to look at him and he had a confused look upon his face.

"No. Those bumbling fools aren't the ones who hurt her. It seems that she went up the stairs to try and attack the Pharaoh and stopped right in front of him as the monster brought down it's own swing, and it struck her in the back." I said looking over at the monster and saw that it's arms and torso were covered in her blood. My eyes stung but I didn't let the waiting tears fall just yet. I would only let them escape once Marik was gone, for I will never let him see me cry about anything. I recalled the monster and the Diadiankh folded back up, and I was kicking myself for not telling her to stay behind me so that she couldn't get hurt. Marik was still trembling with pent up anger,

"So what…that doesn't matter Bakura. You should've done something…like told the monster to avoid her…or at the least made it get her out of there first."

"I had one shot Marik, and I wasn't about to waste it…" He cut me off with a death glare,

"So then you'd rather risk the life of your sister then try again for a better chance at him! How cold are you Bakura? I thought you at least cared a little about her, but now I'm not so sure anymore!" He shouted and stormed off back up stairs. He was hurt that Yukihara lay in the next room bleeding to death, and there was nothing he could to help her. I know that he cares for her as if she truly is his sister, and it hurt me to see him in such a state and to know that I was the one who caused it. I slumped down the wall and rested my head on my knees, and for the first time…I cried for Yukihara. Whenever she had gotten hurt when we were little it was always something mild like a scrapped knee or something and I always told myself she'd been fine. That she would be able to help me against the Pharaoh someday, but now I wept for her because I didn't know if she would live and that scared me more then anything. For the first time since I offered her to come live with me I see her now as my young sister whom was injured because of my foolish actions. _'This is my fault and if she lives I will not accuse her of being the one at fault. I'll do my best to make it up to her and hope she forgives me for this.'_ I thought as I sat there weeping silently and sleep took over soon enough.

xXx

I felt a hand on my shoulder and woke up to see the face of the elder healer holding a candle.

"My sister how is she?" I asked hearing that the words sounded weird as they rolled into the air. The healer looked grave and I was worried that the worst news I could ever hear would come from this old woman in the darkness that surrounded us.

"She lives my King, but she is terribly weak from the loss of blood. I know not how long she will sleep, and am grave to say that she may never wake up. The young Princess may end up sleeping forever." This news wasn't the worst but it did nothing to lighten my mood.

"May I see her before I retire to bed?" The old woman nodded and I got up slowly for I was stiff from sitting curled up for who knows how long. She opened the door and led me inside and went towards the bed. It had been pulled over to the window, so that Yukihara could see outside. _'If she wakes up.'_ I thought as my eyes started to sting again. The moonlight fell upon her face and she seemed as pale as the white silk sheets that covered her, and the amethyst necklace she wore around her neck seemed to absorb all the color and light around her and hide it within itself making it look black.

"Thank you for doing what you could." I said gently picking up Yukihara's slim hand and thought that if I held it to tight it surely would snap.

"You are quiet welcome my King, but I suggest you head upstairs. You seem to need rest yourself." I nodded and set Yukihara's hand back down and left the room. As I was heading to my room I heard chatter and talking coming from the main room, and headed there instead to see all of the men minus Marik sitting around waiting for something to happen. The room went quiet as I stood in the doorway.

"Bakura are we going on any raids tonight?"

"Yes can we go stealing?"

"Or how 'bout we storm the village, burn it to the ground, and go after the Pharaoh?"

"Yeah how's that Bakura?" I glared at them and the noise stopped at once.

"There will be no one leaving here tonight. Is that perfectly clear? If I find that anyone has disregarded my order I will see to it that they will endure punishment for a month. Understood?" I asked in an eerily calm voice and they all nodded and then went straight for their own rooms. I went to my own and as soon as I fell into bed I felt exhausted and was glad that I could rest for the first time all day, and drifted off into and uneasy but much welcomed sleep.

xXx

Marik:

After shouting at Bakura I felt a little better, but was still really worried about Yuki. I sighed and stretched out a little on my bed. _'Wonder when it'll be ok to sneak down and check on her. I know I have to be careful in case Bakura shows up.'_ I thought as the hours stretched by and the sun went down. I heard Bakura walk to his room, and then he walked down the hall to the main room. For a few minutes there was excited chatter, but that stopped quickly and I smirked knowing that Bakura wouldn't want any of the men out and about after what had happened today. Soon I heard all the men head to their rooms and heard Bakura walk past my room and heard his door close. I smiled and got out of bed, grabbed something from the kitchen, then snuck back down the hallway and went down the stairs. I knocked lightly on the door and the younger of the two assistances greeted me with a nervous look and looked behind me to see if anyone else was with me.

"May I help you sir?" She asked and I smiled in a sad way,

"Yes I would like to see the Princess please." The girl looked nervous but nodded and let me in. I went over to the bed and sat in the chair that was next to her, and placed my hand over hers.

"Hey Yuki. Heard you saved the Pharaoh. That was a slick move you made you know. When I meant for you to warn him I didn't think you'd try something like this." She didn't open her eyes, and didn't move. She looked so pale and the moonlight didn't help her look any better. It was as if her skin couldn't hold the color that was around her and so it just hovered over her skin making her seem so pale and frail that she could break easily if someone tried with out much force, her skin seemed unable to soak up the light and brighten her features and make her look strong like the moonlight always did. I sighed and bit into the pear I had taken from the kitchen stock. Pears where her favorites and I had hoped too much that she might wake up and want a bite. I sat back against the chair and closed my eyes, thinking it would be wonderful for her to say,

"_Marik you silly what are you doing here? Go to bed I'll be fine in the morning, this is nothing more then a mere flesh wound."_ But alas again I hoped too much. I sighed and took another bite of the pear, thinking that maybe I should return upstairs.

"Ph-pharaoh…please don't cry…" My eyes snapped open at the little voice that just spoke and stared at Yuki. Her hand was in that air slightly as if she was trying to pick it up and touch something…or someone. Her hand came back down to rest on the bed but her color seemed to have improved, for she wasn't as pale as before. I smiled and leaned closer to her,

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him for you, and tell him tomorrow that you're ok. Night sleep tight…sister." I said kissing her cheek and left for my room knowing that I would have to find a way to get to the palace to inform him that she was mending and thinking of him. I curled up in bed with thoughts running around in my head hoping that one of them would present itself in the morning as acceptable.

xXx

Pharaoh:

I stayed in my room for quite some time till there was a knock on my door, while I was watching the sun begin to set. I ignored the knock, until someone spoke through the door.

"Pharaoh it is Isis, may I come in?" I sighed heavily, not really wanting _anyone_ to talk to me right now but I couldn't ignore her,

"Yes come in." The door opened and closed but I didn't turn to look at her. "How is it that you have been the only one to come and check on me?" I asked trying to keep the sorrow from my voice, knowing that at the moment I couldn't accomplish such a thing.

"The rest of the Guardians and I informed everyone that you ordered no one to come to your quarters. Of course that was a small lie, but we felt that you needed some time by yourself after what happened today. The others do not know that you have affections for the girl, I made sure to steer them from any odd questions they might have asked if they came." She said answering my other question, and I sighed again.

"Why else have you come Isis? I would rather like to alone for now and I don't care if everyone finds it awkward that I don't come down for dinner tonight. I'm not very hungry as I'm sure you well aware of." I said catching the small noise she made as I cut her off. White-hot tears had started to stream down my face again and I placed my head in my hands.

"Ph-pharaoh…please don't cry…" I looked up to see Yukihara standing near the balcony door. She was translucent again and I could she had bandages underneath the long gown she was wearing. My heart skipped a few beats as she drew nearer and she smiled softly.

"Do not worry, I still live my Pharaoh. These wounds are deep I must admit, but not so deep as to kill me." I sighed a little out of relief,

"Well I shall leave you two to chat. Will you be coming for dinner Pharaoh?" Isis asked as she went over to the door.

"I'll think about it Isis." I said and heard her chuckle as she left and closed the door.

"You should really eat Pharaoh. It would be unwise for you to skip a meal. You would regret it in the morning for you might get a headache from not eating." Yukihara said smiling as she sat down on the floor in front of me.

"True you're right, but something more important first. How are you able to project yourself like this while you sleep?" I asked and she looked rather puzzled.

"Truthfully I have no idea how I can do this Pharaoh. I have figured out though that when I'm happy I can heal at a faster rate the other people, but when I'm sad I heal just like anyone else. I have no idea what else I can do with my emotions for I am afraid to try anything." She said looking down and her hands were clenched tight. I chuckled a little and she looked up at me,

"Well then I guess you and I will have to figure that out together once you're well. That is if you want to of course." I said smiling as her face brightened,

"Oh yes that sounds like a wonderful idea…but how are we going to do this when I need a good amount of jewels and such to please Bakura?" She asked as her face was set in a frown, an I could hear the displeasure in her voice,

"We'll set up more details later. For now I must go and join the others in the dinning hall, and I suggest you get some rest. There's no telling how this effects you yet alright, and then you can come back tomorrow night." I said and she nodded and stood up.

"Thank you so much Pharaoh for everything. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said taking a hold of one of my hands with both of hers, but when I tried to touch her my hand passed right through her and she giggled.

"Seems that I can only touch you. I guess I have to work on this a little more. Good night Pharaoh and sleep well."

"You as well Yukihara." I said and she smiled as she closed her eyes and vanished. I grabbed my cloak again and headed for the dinning hall. Isis gave me a small warm smile but said nothing, and it seemed that no one else was bothered that I had come a little late. I looked down at my left hand. My mind was still swimming with our little chat, and could still feel the warmth from her hands as they held mine.

xXx

Marik:

There was a knock on my door and I turned over to try and ignore it. For a long while it was quite and I sighed a little loving the quite. I heard the knocking again, and grumbled as I got out of bed and opened the door to find the young assistant there looking quite nervous.

"Oh hello can I help you?" I asked running a hand through my hair to try and straighten it, which failed like always.

"The young Princess is drifting in and out of consciousness and muttered your name Marik sir." She said in a quite voice and looked around the hall.

"Ok but have you gone to see Bakura 'bout this yet?" She shook her head,

"She muttered to go to you first. It seems that she wants to talk to you about something." I sighed a little and nodded.

"Ok lead the way." I said and she took off without a sound down the hallway, which was a little surprising. I had to tread lightly past Bakura's door and followed the girl down stairs and she was gone around the corner to her room as I went over to Yuki and sat in the chair.

"M-Marik?" She said in a tiny voice and I smiled a little as I put my hand on hers.

"Yeah it's me sis, what did you want to talk about?" I asked and she took a minute to answer.

"Saw Pharaoh…last night. Told him I was fine…need you to give him something…" She said. Her sentences were broken up a little because I assumed it hurt her to breath and talk at the same time. I held her hand tight,

"Sure what do you want to give him Yuki?" Her left hand trailed up to her neck and touched the amethyst necklace she still had on. "Oh that. Sure I'll give it too him. Want me to tell him to hang on to it until you can come see him yourself?" I asked and she nodded with a weak smile. She lifted her head a little and I got the necklace and put it in my pocket.

"What about Bakura, won't he ask about it?" I said looking back at her,

"Not if he thinks I haven't woken up yet…really sleepy…" I smiled and nodded as she did her best to keep her eyes open,

"Ok you rest up and I'll go give this to him for ya." She smiled and relaxed, just as Bakura came in looking tired.

"Any changes?" I looked down a little and shook my head,

"No she's the same as she was yesterday." I said and Bakura sighed,

"Alright then I'll sit with her for the day. You go on and get out of here for awhile, you need some time by yourself." I smiled a little inside for this was the perfect chance to go see the Pharaoh.

"Sure ok, sounds like a good idea." I said getting up with a sigh and passed him as he took the chair. I closed the door to the infirmary with a little smile on my face, and did my best to keep myself from running as I headed upstairs and got outside. I walked a good way from the hideout with my cloak up, and then when I was clear or the hideout I broke into a run for the palace. Since it was still pretty early I figured the Pharaoh would be found in his room, I hoped. I took Yuki's path and found it led straight to the palace walls. I looked up and jumped but missed reaching the top of the wall by a few inches for I had felt the stone slip from under my fingers. _'How in the heck does she get up there in one jump?'_ I thought as I looked around to see if any guards were coming by. Thankfully there weren't any, for it seemed that Yuki had chosen a great place to get in and out of the palace without being seen. I licked my lips and tried again, feeling my muscles tensing then releasing as I jumped again. This time I felt the stone beneath my hand and hung on as I pulled myself up and looked down. _'Man that's higher then I thought it was, and since she's been doing this for years I guess it's no wonder how she can get up here without any trouble. Though how she did it when she was younger is a complete mystery to me.'_ I thought as I ran along the wall and spotted the Pharaoh's room. I peeked around the corner and saw him getting ready to leave. I jumped down quietly onto his balcony and got down on one knee.

"My Pharaoh please do not be alarmed, I have a message from Princess Yukihara." I said calmly and hoped he wouldn't call for his guards. A long minute passed and I heard him move slightly.

"Princess Yukihara? How is she a Princess and what is her message? Rise and name yourself." He said and I sighed as I got up slowly, and kept my gaze a little below his even though we are about the same height.

"My name is Marik, and I am Yukihara's messenger. Bakura is the Thief King and she is his sister, so by those means she is the Princess of Thieves. Her message is that she doesn't want you to worry about her," I said and took the necklace from my pocket, "She also said that she would like you to hang onto this until she can come and see you again." I said smiling very slightly as his eyes traveled to the necklace. He seemed hesitant about taking it but I didn't blame him. For all he knows is that I could be an assassin sent by Bakura to kill him, but after a minute he took the necklace from me and looked at it with sorrow hidden in his eyes.

"Please take care of my sister Pharaoh. She has had many things taken from her when her parents were killed, and I would love to see her with some one that can keep her happy." I said and he looked at me with a questioning look.

"She is your sister as well?" I smiled a little as I took a few steps back,

"Well yes since she wouldn't take me as her lover insisting you were the one for her. I now she how much you care for each other I can settle with her being my sister." I said and that stunned him a little, and I could see the blush rising in his cheeks.

"She truly said that she didn't want anyone else other then me?" He said his shoulders relaxing and his whole posture was set off balance. I smiled and nodded,

"Yep she definitely kept saying that you're the one she will love even if the laws forbid it and you keep her away for her safety, her heart will never falter. I must take my leave and stay in the village should Bakura send someone to look for me." I said bowing very low,

"Thank you for coming Marik. I need to hear that she was doing well." He said and I heard he had regained his stiff tone. I smiled at how hell these tiny lies made him feel better and jumped from his balcony and almost missed the wall by a few inches. _'Maybe a few more times as a messenger and I'll get the hang of it.'_ I thought as I ran along the wall and dropped down. I was able to get back into the main part of town safely, and stayed in an area where Bakura felt safe to send one of his men or if he came looking for me if he felt he needed to. I sighed and was able to separate a bag of gold coins from someone passing me, and went to buy a drink.

xXx

Well there you go folks, and hope you enjoyed it. I'm still working on the next piece and thank you for waitng for this this chapter to come out. Till next time then everyone


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here's the next part to story, hope you enjoy everyone. **Warning:** Some events may sadden you, so please a warning to those who are saddened easily.

_"Love transends all things; time, space, and sometimes even death if the love is strong enough. For us I hope we shall not be subjected to see if our love over comes death."_ **A thought Atem hopes never to let escape his lips.**

xXx

Bakura:

Marik left and I heard the door close lightly. I sighed as I sat down in the chair next to Yuki's bed. She looked a little better then she did last night, since her color had improved. I touched her hand and she seemed slightly stronger then yesterday as well. _'Well at least her recovery is just like when her arm was injured. I just hope she wakes up soon so I can apologize for what happened. Even though that plan backfired there's no way I'll stop though in getting to the Pharaoh. He will pay for what happened at __Kul Elna, even if it was his during his father's reign…the memories won't fade and I know the slain souls want revenge. Forgive me sister…but you are my one chance…my only hope to let those souls rest in peace.'_ I thought as I looked at her face and brushed hair out of her eyes. Yuki twitched suddenly and seemed like she was in pain, and it was as if touching her sent her nerves on fire. I sat there wondering what had caused her start twicthing like this, but I came up with nothing. She was still twitching and I was very worried,

"Healer come at once, something is wrong!" I called out trying to keep my voice as steady as I could and she rushed from the back room with her pupils, and the two young girls made me get up from the chair and led me outside the room. The doors swung shut and only after a minute did I notice someone was in the hallway with me. I looked over and saw Marik standing there panting a little, and wondered what he was doing back so soon.

"What's wrong…I felt like something wasn't right…so I came straight back. Bakura is she alright?" He said trying to catch his breath, and I could feel my body shaking for I didn't even know what had just transpired in the other room.

"I don't…really know. I just barely touched her and she started twitching violently. I have no idea what caused her to start this, and it troubles me to have this happen and not know it's cause." I said trying to pull myself together and Marik looked stunned,

"What is going on with her, seriuosly? I mean ever since she was little she could do the weirdest things, but this is certainly a new one. Her happiness makes her heal faster, when she used to cry after getting hurt or seperated from us the clouds started to form and when she was angry at other kids for making fun of her…well for that I can't quiet put words to it." He said listing off a few things that Yuki did when she was younger. Marik was right though ever since Yukihara was little she did have the ability to do certain things or make certain things happen when she wasn't really trying to.

One day in the market she had gotten lost because a crowd had broken her grip on my hand. She was crying very hard and the sky darkened as clouds began to form, but the weather had been just fine the rest of the day. Once I found her thunder was booming across the skies scaring her even more, especially since the lighting was coming down near her. At the time I thought it was nothing and ran to her to try and calm her down.

"_Yukihara what were you thinking? Didn't I tell you to make sure you had a good grip on my hand? Didn't I say not to let go of your brothers hand?"_

"_I-I'm sorry b-brother the crowd w-was to big and I had to l-let go."_

"_Don't ever do that again alright you gave me a scare. Come on now stop crying everything's alright now that I'm here. Let's get home and get you into some warm clothes, and get you something to eat."_ She had smiled through her tears, and the thunder and rain started dying down. Now that I look back on that I find it very interesting that the weather had come and gone just as she was feeling sad then happy as soon as I showed up to comfor her. This thought had always come back when she was sad as she was growing up but always I had pushed it off as nothing special.

"Well I have thought about that a lot Marik, and you're right these things are very strange indeed. I say we watch her carefully when she's well again." I said and he nodded. The elder of the two girls looked a little grim as she peared out of the doorway,

"Sirs something is still wrong with her. We fear that we might not be able to help her. We don't know if she will even see the sunrise tomorrow." Marik went ashen and pushed past her into the room and went straight over to Yuki, and indeed she was still twitching violently. Marik had sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her to him and held her tight, and I saw that he was crying ever so slightly for his tears ran down his cheeks and fell lightly on Yuki's hair.

"Come on sis you can fight this. You've got to…" Marik said and started murmming to her in the hopes that maybe talking to her will help her snap out of this revenue. _'Yuki…what in the name of Ra is going on with you?'_ I thought as I watched Marik holding Yuki close, with her still twitching horribly.

xXx

Pharaoh:

I suddenly stopped as I felt my chest tighten and my breath was caught in my throat as if I had just ran a very long distance in a short amount of time. A thought of Yukihara slipping into a world beyond my reach passed across my mind, and a chill of fear ran down my spine. _'What's going on, why do I feel like this at a sudden thought of her? Can something be wrong and she's gotten worse? Yukihara what's wrong?'_ I thought praying to the gods that she was alright, and that she wouldn't leave this world before I found out her truest feelings for me.

"Pharaoh what's wrong?" Mahad asked since he was the only one walking with me in a hallway near the gardens, and for this I was very glad.

"I have to go see Isis right away. Something in my mind tells me that the young girl is in mortal danger. I have to go see Isis and see if my guess is correct…and I pray to Ra that it isn't." I said talking softly and took off to find Isis, _'I hope she's in her room right now.'_ I thought as I took the most secluded route to her room. I knocked on the door and she was right there looking grateful but also forlorn and this did nothing to improve my feelings of dread and foreboding.

"Pharaoh, please come in quickly." She said looking up and down the hallway, and I did. My whole body was trembling a little for I didn't know what to expect, and that scared me even more then I thought I could be scared. Isis closed the door and turned to look at me with a grave expression, which did nothing to stop the quelling fear that ran ragged throughout my entire body, like untamed wild horses,

"I just had a vision of Yukihara. It seems that she…how should I put this…her condition has gotten worse. Another vision I saw showed that…I regret to say she may not see the sunrise tomorrow. Help for her is limited, and that slim chance is what her life depends on now. Even with this slim chance…her chance of survival…is almost nothing." My heart sank and tightened even more and I was shaking terribly still as tears tried to make themselves present. I was trying to fight the battle with my emotions and I was losing fast, for I couldn't keep my stern composure for much longer with the weights of despair, sadness, and uncertainty dropping like rain drops made from the heaviest metals upon my heart and soul.

"Knowing this I'm sure Marik may try to come up with some way for me to see if I can't help her…Yukihara…" I was dizzy from my emotions suddenly rushing to my head and I swayed a little on my feet. Isis helped steady me and helped me to one of her chairs, where I placed my head in my hands and I began to weep quietly. Isis placed a hand on my shoulder, but then pulled me close as a mother would her son and held me tight,

"If Marik should come I shall go with him to see Yukihara and see if I can't help in anyway, I will do all that I can for her. I don't like to see you like this Pharaoh, so please try your best to keep quiet so no one shall suspect something is wrong." She said holding me close and I welcomed her hold on me, for I always did think she had a motherly attitude towards me. I nodded, but this knowledge didn't help to stem the flood of tears that were still flowing down my cheeks as she held me. _'Yukihara…please don't leave this world…I don't know what I would do if you did.'_ I thought as the tears came even more, and I wept on her shoulder like the child I felt I had become. A child who was scared and emotionally frail that they would lose something that was most precious to them.

xXx

Marik:

The sky was beginning to darken and Bakura looked terrible. He hadn't left the infirmary all day to eat or go get some rest. I knew I had to get him to bed if I wanted any chance of going to see the Pharaoh and tell him what was going on if he didn't already have some idea of the situation.

"Bakura you should go get some rest. I'll be sure to come get you the second something about her condition changes alright." I said placing a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me, but his eyes seemed a little distant and blank. He shook his head and looked at me again, as if he was just waking up from some bad dream,

"Yeah you're right. It's not doing me any good to sit here like this. As soon as something changes let me know." I nodded and he left, and I crept over to the door to wait to hear his door close. It clicked shut and I smiled as I grabbed a spare cloak that was by the door, and headed for the door,

"Healer I need you to keep an eye on her for a little while. I'm going to see if I can't find someone with a little better skill to help her…that is if she can be helped." I said opening the door and the young girl grabbed my hand, and I looked down at her,

"There is a back way you can take sir, through the back room. Follow me." She said crossing the room quickly and beckoned me towards her. I smiled and headed for the door and saw that a small stairway led to the outside. How this was possible I didn't know but I was thankful for a way to get out without Bakura becoming suspicious,

"When you come back knock twice, then pause, then three times so we know it's you." She said and I nodded as I headed up the stairs and rushed away as fast as I could from the hideout hoping that if I found someone, and then if that were possible I hoped that we could get back in time to help her before she reached a point where help was no longer an option. _'Come on don't think like that. If there's one thing I know the Pharaoh has good ties with people so maybe he can help.'_ I thought as I took a turn and headed down Yuki's path hoping that she would be able to use it for many nights to come.

xXx

I was panting a little as I made it to the wall of the palace and jumped. The first time I caught the strong stone beneath my hand and pulled myself up, and hurried along the wall almost losing my balance once as I headed towards the Pharaoh's room. I jumped down on the balcony and found him sitting on the end of his bed with some black-haired woman sitting next to him.

"Oh ho what's this? I came to give a warning and who is she." I said a little stiffly and they both look up. The Pharaoh's eyes were slightly red as if he'd been crying for a long while and the woman got up,

"Please I'm one of his Guardians, Isis, and I'm trying to help. You are Marik, yes?" She asked and I relaxed a little and regretted how I just acted, and nodded.

"Yes I am. If you are helping then maybe you might be able to help Yukihara. She's gotten worse an I don't want her to…I couldn't bare to see her d…" I clenched my fists for I couldn't bear to say it.

"Isis go with him at once and see what you can do for her." I looked at the Pharaoh, and saw his hands were clenched to, "Do all you that you're able to Isis. Please save her." He said quietly and I was stunned to hear him with so much worry and guilt in his voice. _'Poor guy must blame himself for what happened to her. I can't blame him, for if I were in his position I would be torn with my emotions as well.'_ I thought as Isis was looking for something.

"You might want to remove some of your ornate jewelry before we leave or else some one will recognize you Isis." I said pulling out the spare cloak I had with me and she nodded and hurriedly removed the pieces she was wearing that would attract notice and put on the cloak. "Right let's go. We might not have much time." I said getting ready to jump,

"Wait there is a small opening in the wall you may use to leave the palace, Isis you know it so go quickly." The Pharaoh said and I saw that he had stood up, Isis had nodded and sat on the edge of the balcony and dropped down, so I followed her lead. When we found the opening I took a quick look back and saw the Pharaoh standing there, his eyes had a pleading look to them. They showed how much he was hoping that Isis could do something for Yuki. To me he almost looked like a young child hoping that we would return a lost toy for him that he had dropped on his way home, as many children in the village sometimes did. I turned and followed Isis through a narrow spot and then she let me lead the way back to the hideout, though I did blind fold her first as a precaution.

xXx

We reached the door I had taken out of the infirmary and I knocked twice, paused, and then knocked three times like the young girl had said to do. There was a small noise as a bolt was being pulled back and the door opened, and the young girls face peaked around the door.

"Marik sir you've return, and you brought someone to help that is good. The bad thing is…the Princess is much worse and her movements have become more erratic." My heart sank at this news and I quickly untied the blindfold from Isis and led her over to Yuki. Isis suddenly stiffed, and her face had a stern look as if she would rather be somewhere anywhere else.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping that she would be able to do something,

"This girl is giving off great amounts of energy and power. The reason she's is like this is because apparently she hasn't yet trained her body how to handle this immense amount of power. How she is so powerful I don't know but I'll do what I can to help her body coupe with it." She said getting closer to Yuki and placed her hands on Yuki's cheeks. There was a snap and crackle of electricity and sparks started to appear in the air, and I took a few steps back from them not knowing what was going on. I could feel something in the air that was different, and that it was drifting out the open window as the sparks continued to snap and crackle around them.

Suddenly Isis was knocked backwards and I caught her, and saw that her hands were burned slightly, and wisps of smoke trailed off her hands

"What in the name of Ra happened? Isis you're hurt, how is that possible?" I said as I sat her down in a chair and the healer came over and looked over her hands.

"I did my best to alleviate most of the excess power from her body…I believe that she's better then she was but must now recover on her own. How long that may be I'm not sure, but the good news is...that she shall live." She said looking quiet tired and exhausted, and I nodded my heart almost jumping into my throat with happiness.

"I should get you back before Bakura tries to come down and check on her. Let no one come in here till I've returned understand." I said turning to the healers and they all nodded. I helped Isis up and led her to the door, and tied on her blindfold. I led her all the way back to the palace wall where she showed me the hole in the wall.

"Thank you for what you did, and I'm sorry about your hands Isis." I said taking her blindfold off and she smiled.

"It's a small price to pay but I'm quiet alright really. My hands will be healed in a day or so with my some of my special lotions. I'm glad I could help and do know that she is out of danger and shall recover just fine." I sighed greatly and smiled,

"Thanks for everything. I'll come by again if she needs you." I said turning and headed back to the hideout, almost skipping all the way back for I was so happy that Yuki would be alright and walking around cheerful again soon.

xXx

Pharaoh:

I sat on my bed after watching Marik and Isis leave. I was so worried what was going to happen that time seemed leave me behind and not include me as it slipped by. I thought about the very little time Yukihara and I had spent together in the garden and when she had come to see me the night she got hurt. Thinking of these made me realize that she must have deep feelings for me yet will wait for the opportune moment to tell me so. I also remembered I had promised to help her figure out her powers, and now I might not be able to see her ever again. Tears started to fall once more, but I quickly wiped them away trying to get a hold of myself, _'Oh what's the use? It's really my fault that she got hurt in the first place. If she lives, how will she ever forgive me for not pushing her out of the way? I'm so ashamed of myself…Yukihara will you forgive me for not trusting my instincts instead of doing what I thought would keep our secret safe?'_ I thought as I placed my head in my hands again and the tears started to flow down my cheeks once again, and let the childish feelings reach so high that I wanted to curl up upon my bed and cry heavily.

"Pharaoh I have returned." I looked up at Isis and she was already collecting her jewelry from the desk, but I hadn't heard a sound as she entered the room, my heart tightened ready for the worst that could ever befall my ears.

"How is she…is she alright?" I asked my voice shaking a little, and Isis turned towards me with a small smile.

"She's going to be fine, and make a full recovery Pharaoh. My hands hurt a little but I'll explain more tomorrow for I'm very tired…Pharaoh?" I had gotten up from the bed and hugged her tight my body shaking terribly and I was crying harder, for I had been very scared that she would've said that Yukihara had past away. The feelings of a child now satisfied flowed through me and I was glad that I trusted her with these events,

"Thank you so much Isis…I was so scared that she wouldn't live…" I said shakily and she patted my back.

"Please get some rest now Pharaoh you've had a _long_ day. Who knows, she might be strong enough to project herself here tomorrow. For now though we both should get some rest or else be questioned tomorrow if we are late for our duties." Isis said with a smile as she pulled back gently, and I nodded with a sigh.

"You're quiet right Isis, and I would like to discuss what happened with her tomorrow when we can spare time to chat. Sleep well and thank you for saving her." I said and she nodded as she left. I got ready for bed rather quickly and got into bed, _'She's alive. That's so good to hear, and I must remember to try my best to never let this type of event happen again.'_ I thought as I drifted some how easily into sleep.

xXx

Marik:

I got back to the infirmary and had put the cloaks away so that Bakura wouldn't ask about them.

"How is she, better then before?" I asked the healers and the elderly one smiled.

"Yes she is exceptionally better Marik sir. She's stopped moving around so much and resting peacefully now. My that woman can do some very quick work. If she were to go around helping everyone I think we healers would be put out of a job." I smiled as I headed for the door,

"Perhaps and I better get Bakura. So I'd say you girls make yourselves scarce when I get back." I said to the young girls and they nodded and headed for their room, as I headed out the door and hurried upstairs, and knocked on Bakura's door.

"Hey Bakura, wake up. Bakura you in there?" I called through the door, and I heard him cross the room quickly and he opened the door.

"What is it? Is she alright?" He asked looking scared and it took me a second to remember what I was going to say.

"Yeah come on down and see for yourself. I don't know what happened or how but she's stopped twitching and the healer said she's going to be fine." I said and Bakura pushed past me and headed down the stairs, while I smiled to myself, _'Playing two hands of cards at once is quiet useful. Getting the plan from Bakura then using that knowledge against him to help keep Yuki and Pharaoh happy. Man am I good or what?'_ I thought as I headed down the stairs and saw Bakura by Yuki's bedside,

"Marik you've been by her side for a good part of the day, you should get some sleep. I'll watch her for awhile." He said and I smirked to myself.

"Yeah alright…sounds good to me." I said pretending to yawn and he didn't turn around, but only nodded and I winked to the healer before heading up the stairs. I closed my door quietly and fell into bed,

"Oh Ra what a day. I just hope she'll be up and about soon. I don't how much longer I'll be able to keep up this messenger work." I said with a small chuckle as I curled up on my bed and let sleep take me away.

xXx

Bakura:

I sat next to Yuki and sighed. I was so glad that she was alright now, and would make a full recovery from her injuries. I leaned back in the chair as the healer brought me a drink,

"My King here, this will help settle your mind and let you relax while you watch the Princess." I took the cup and nodded, and she smiled as she walked across the room and back to her own room. I took a sip and felt better, _'Guess the old crone was right, I do feel much better.'_

"Hmm oh my head…" I sat forward and looked at Yuki, she had her eyes open a little and was looking around the room.

"Hey sis you feeling better?" I asked and she looked over at me,

"A little but my back…still hurts." She said with a pained expression, and I looked at the cup.

"Here you should have something to drink, it'll help." I said getting up and sat on the edge of her bed, and carefully helped her sit up so that she was leaning lightly on my arm. She took the cup by herself and drank a little each time with a slight pained expression, and I could feel that she was doing her best not to make a sound as she leaned against my arm. Her back must not be healed enough to where she can with stand putting any extra pressure on it.

"Yuki I'm sorry you got hurt…"

"It's nothing really. It's my own fault for getting in the way. I was just trying to please you Bakura." She said cutting me off, and I was shocked to hear that she used my name instead of calling me brother.

"Well that's different, you said my name instead of calling me brother. How come?" She looked at me and I saw her eyes were a different color then their usual emerald, instead they were a golden color almost the color of pure gold,

"_Beware Bakura for the one you seek to destroy, will ultimately be yourself in the end."_ She said in a slightly different voice. The cup in her hands melted and I let her go and stepped back away from the bed, and a gold bracelet appeared on her right wrist. She held her hand out towards me, as a glow started to form,

"Yukihara what are you doing?" I said shocked at what was going on, suddenly the glow disappeared as her eyes became normal and she fell back against the pillow. The one fact that scared me the most was not that the bracelet hadn't disappeared but the fact that it had the symbol of the wadjat eye, or more precisely the eye of Horus upon it.

xXx

Well that certainly was some ending I say. How did Yukihara have the ability to do such a thing? We'll find out as the story contiunes, see you guys and please reviews. I'd love to know what you guys think. Thanks DarkRulerKida and dreamerxofxroses for your review please enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention: **Sorry everyone for the long wait on this next piece. I've been busy with school and troubles at home so please forgive me and enjoy the story.

_"Our love is a secret,_

_Some would say it's wrong, forbidden,_

_But I don't care._

_I love you with all my heart and that's all that matters."_ **Yukihara**

**xXx**

Pharaoh:

I sat up in bed breathing heavily, and felt the room was different. _'What a terrible dream that was, and I hope I never have it again. I hope these dreams go away as soon as she's healed, but is she alright?'_ I thought as I clenched my fist.

"Don't worry nothing is wrong Pharaoh." I looked over to see Yukihara standing against the ledge of the balcony, transparent but smiling all the same.

"Yukihara. Well this is an interesting time to visit; it's nearly morning isn't it." I said getting up from bed and she smiled,

"Yes. I was hoping we could watch the sunrise together, it'll be starting in a minute." She said and I could tell she was blushing slightly despite her being nothing more then a transparent version of herself. I smiled and reached out hand and tried to touch her shoulder, and surprisingly my hand didn't go through her like last time.

"I've been practicing as you can tell. It seems before I was able to touch you only because I wanted to. I've been practicing with birds until I was able to control my powers to allow other things to touch me, so you see that means…" I pulled her close to me and held her tight, thankful I could hug her now,

"Yukihara you had me so worried yesterday. I was so scared that you were going…to die. I know this sounds silly since we've only known each other for a short time…" She pressed a finger to my lips and was smiling up at me,

"I know, it feels like we've been together much longer. It's only been a month true but yes I understand how you feel. It seems that ever since I first started watching you, our love has just grown and we need each other for company." She said her blush becoming more pronounced, and I chuckled a little,

"Yes apparently that's quiet true. As soon as you're better I want you to try to come here perhaps two times a week, then we can step it up to three if you can keep your brother happy." She turned her face away from mine, and pulled away lightly to look at the lightening sky.

"You must think me a horrible person. I steal from your loyal citizens and yet I dare express my feelings to you. Me, a lowly thief…and I don't even show the kindness or loyalty to your people…" I had walked over to her and gently pulled her face close to mine,

"The only loyalty I ask of you is that love me with all your heart, just as I love you with all _my_ heart." The blush crept back into her cheeks as her eyes searched mine for any false feelings, as the sky continued to lighten.

"Pharaoh I…" Her words were cut off as I captured her lips with my own, and held her tight against me and felt her wrap her arms tight around me. I smiled a little to myself as I pulled from the kiss slowly,

"Please call me Atem. Pharaoh is to formal for when we're alone, so please only use it when we are in the company of others." I said and noticed she was very flushed, as well as she should be.

"Of course forgive me Ph…Atem. Well this is certainly something I'll have to get used to." She said smiling and chuckled, but I noticed as the sky began to be filled with the sun she seemed to fade ever so slightly.

"Yukihara are you fading as the sun rises?" I asked concerned that this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hmm oh I guess that seems so. I forgot to mention that with the sun it's harder to see me. I was practicing in town getting birds to come to me, so for those who passed by may have thought they were seeing and hearing things." Yukihara said smiling sheepishly, and I sighed a little,

"Oh you had me worried about that. Well then you better get going and get some rest, while I have my duties to attend to. I shall see you later, perhaps at sun set." I said kissing her cheek and she smiled.

"Yes that sounds wonderful Atem. I love how I can come see you like this without my brother getting suspicious of where I am. This will be much harder though once I'm well…" She said looking down and away from me, and I lifted her face back up to my own,

"Not if you come like this Yukihara. I can help you learn any powers you posses while your like this so you don't have to risk coming here if you don't want to." I said knowing that it would put her in to much danger if someone followed her to the Palace, and she sighed as she held me tight.

"Ok but I'll at least try to come here in my real body maybe once a week. I'd better go now since it's starting to get to light for me to remain seen." She said pulling back gently and I noticed a flash of gold upon her wrist and caught it, and looked at the mark upon the gold,

"The eye of Horus? How did you obtain this?" I asked and she looked down at it completely caught off guard by it being there,

"Truly I have no idea Atem. When Bakura comes to check on me I'll ask him about it, but I really must go." She said sounding sorry that she had to leave, and I smiled,

"It's alright I had better get ready anyway. I shall see you tonight then?" I asked as I let her go. Yukihara nodded and with that she was gone, and I traced a finger across my lips with a soft smile as I walked back into my room to get ready for the day ahead.

**xXx**

Yukihara:

My eyes snapped open as I looked at the ceiling above me, and remembered that I was in the infirmary. I placed a hand to my heart for it was still beating very fast and touched my lips. Remembering the feeling of his lips against mine only increased the pounding of my heart, and I was worried that if any one were close enough they would be able to hear it. A glint of gold caught my eye, so I looked at my right wrist to see a gold bracelet tight around my wrist and there seemed to be no way to remove it. As I was inspecting the bracelet Bakura walked in,

"Oh Yuki glad to see you're awake." I looked over at him and held out my wrist,

"Where'd you get this and how the heck did you get it on brother?" I asked hoping he could provide an answer, but he looked a little shocked,

"I didn't get that for you. Don't you remember what happened last night after you woke up?" He said coming over and sat in the chair, now it was my turn to appear shocked.

"I woke up last night…I don't recall any such thing brother." He let out a low sigh and sat back in the chair,

"Last night when I came to check on you…I was helping you drink something when I tried to apologize for you getting hurt. You cut across me in mid sentence and said my name, then when I asked why your eyes went from emerald to gold…and when you spoke it didn't sound like you at all. Then I noticed the bracelet appeared upon your wrist only because it seemed you were going to attack me. I tried to talk you out of it and it seemed to have worked." He said and I looked again at the bracelet and noticed the detail of the marking. _'The eye of Horus…wait a minute it means protection and royal power from the gods. Could this mean that they are protecting me, or that I have powers like the gods?'_ I thought as my heart continued to pound against my chest.

"Yuki you look a little pale. I'll get you something to eat." Bakura said getting up and left the room for the stairs, and I did my best to try and calm myself down while making a note to tell Atem about what the meaning of the bracelet might be. Bakura came back with a small tray of food, and a cup of tea.

"Here we go Yuki." He said putting the tray down on the chair and helped me sit up against his arm as I dug into the food before me, since I hadn't eaten in a very long time.

"Yuki I want to tell you that next time we go after the Pharaoh I want you to stay behind me so this doesn't happen again. I know you wish to please me and injure the Pharaoh but the time for you to do that isn't right." I did my best to keep the tears away as I was eating and swallowing was a little tougher since there was a painful lump in my throat.

"Of course you're absolutely right brother. I'll do better to remember that, and stay out of the way next time." I said in my usual tone hoping that it would hide how I truly felt at this moment,

"Good then I think since you've been rather happy as of late you can at least try to get out of bed and get a little exercise. If you don't stay flexible you'll stiffen up very easily." He said pinching my cheek playfully as he sometimes did, and I brushed his hand away.

"Alright but at least let me eat first brother." I said gruffly and he chuckled,

"Alright fine but as soon as you're done I want you to trying getting out of bed, agreed?" He said and I sighed as I nodded. He ruffled my hair as he got up and left me to finish my breakfast. I flattened my hair and nibbled a little on my breakfast for the lump in my throat hadn't gone away yet. I looked up at a small sniffle and saw the two young girls had come into the room looking upset,

"Adzuki, Kabuki? What's the matter with you two?" I asked setting the tray aside and they both rushed over and hugged me tight,

"Oh Princess…even though you hid your feelings from the King we could still tell you got upset…" The elder of the two, Adzuki, said her head on my shoulder,

"It's really sad that you and the Pharaoh can't spend more time together…we can tell you really care for him Princess…" Kabuki said as she hugged me tight her arms around me. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them, so I put my arms around them both and began to cry.

"Thank you…both of you…I'm glad you two at least understand…" The elder healer Shinti came in smiling softly.

"All right you two, let's stop the tears and help her get up an walk about so that she might be able to get to the palace soon." She said and we nodded as we wiped our eyes and they let me go so I could try standing up.

**xXx**

Bakura:

I left the infirmary and headed upstairs, and sat down in a room that was concealed from the main room, where the rest of the men sat enjoying wine and food. There was a knock on the door and I smirked,

"Enter." I called out and a hooded figure came through the door and closed the door quickly, "So you're the one I've asked to meet with, is that correct?" I asked as the person gave a low bow before removing his hood.

"Yes I am. You said that you needed a little help with something concerning a young girl that is under your care." I nodded and motioned for him to sit down,

"In a manner of speaking yes. The girl in question is more or less to say my young sister and I'm curious to find out what power she posses that is to say if she has any." I said as he took the seat opposite me.

"Hm interesting. What makes you thin she has any powers at all, if I might ask?" He said sitting back in the chair,

"Well recently as of last night she acquired a golden bracelet with the eye of Horus upon it and she acted very strangely last night. I believe that she is one of three options, a goddess, a goddess housed in a human form, or a girl who has powers that are like a gods. I've noticed small things ever since I first brought her under my care after a tragic mishap of her parents, such as rapid healing when she's happy and other things like that." I said with a slight smirk and he nodded,

"Very well then I shall be watching her as she goes about and does things in her natural way without trying to interfere." He said getting up, and put his hood back up as he headed for the door,

"Thank you very much for your time Alkali and I hope you find something about her that will aid me in getting rid of the Pharaoh." I said as he bowed and opened the door and left. I smiled knowing that if he could help gather information about Yuki I could use her to her full extent against the Pharaoh and he would be powerless to stop her.

"If I can wake up her true powers and have her set on a rampage, then even the Pharaoh summoning his precious Gods won't stand a chance." I said out loud to myself laughing heartily.

**xXx**

Marik:

"Very well then I shall be watching her as she goes about and does things in her natural way without trying to interfere." The man said as I leaned against the door pressing my ear to the soft wood and knew this wasn't good, for Yuki or the Pharaoh,

"Thank you very much for your time Alkali and I hope you find something about her that will aid me in getting rid of the Pharaoh." I pulled away from the door and quickly without suspicion left the room and headed downstairs to the infirmary. I walked in to see that Yuki was walking about a little unsteady but at least she was walking,

"Hey Marik look I can walk just fine." She said smiling and I sighed knowing that I was the messenger of bad news,

"That's great sis but we have a bigger problem. I just heard Bakura with some guy named Alkali and he wants this guy to follow you around and watch to see if you have special powers like a god. If you go out at night and head for the Palace with this guy following you it's gonna be a bad deal for me, you, and the Pharaoh." I said and she fell back upon the bed looking scared and unhappy.

"Damn. Tonight then I have to tell At…Pharaoh this and hope he can teach me something to throw people off my trail if they follow me." Yuki said playing with the edge of the golden bracelet she had on her right wrist and I could tell she was quiet upset with this news. I went over to her and sat next to her, and put my arm around her shoulder,

"Don't worry sis you'll be fine. I'll help out too like I have been, but just know I can only do so much before he begins to notice." I said hugging her and helped her stand as I heard Bakura coming, and she began walking again to show that nothing had happened before he got here save for her trying again.

**xXx**

Yukihara:

The day had passed far to quickly for me, but yet I welcomed the fact that I would be able to see Atem soon. Bakura sat in the chair next to the bed as I finished up my dinner he had brought for me.

"I was impressed to see you walking so well earlier Yuki. I'm very glad to see you're healing up well and may be able to get out and go on your raids again soon." He said smiling as he took the tray, "Get some rest and we'll see how well you can do in training in the morning ok." He said kissing my cheek and left. I sighed as I lay down and looked up at the ceiling,

"Man this is really getting risky, but oh well. When have I not taken risks like this before." I said to myself as I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again with a smirk on spread across my lips, for I had an even better idea. I threw off the sheets and got up from the bed and Adzuki came out from the back room,

"Princess what are you doing up? You should get some sleep." She said coming over to me and I lightly pushed her hand away.

"I'm going to see the Pharaoh personally tonight. I need you to cover for me ok, and make sure Bakura doesn't see that I'm gone." I said and retrieved a spare cloak from the near by closet, and threw over my shoulders.

"Princess it is dangerous to go out especially with your injuries not yet fully healed." Adzuki said looking worried and I smiled at her as I put up the hood.

"Don't worry so much ok. I'll knock three times when I get back. See you soon." I said and dashed to the stairs leading out the back and rushed off into the village and smiled as I felt the wind whip at my face as I rushed towards the Palace.

**xXx**

I looked up the wall and jumped high as I could, but the stone slipped out from my fingers and I fell back down hard. I got up carefully and held my left wrist for it stung a little but I could tell it wasn't broken or sprained. I jumped again and this time caught hold of the wall and pulled myself up. I ran along the wall and looked down into the garden to see that he wasn't there, and smiled as I ran along the wall to his balcony. I dropped down on his balcony to see him sitting on the end of his bed staring off into space.

"Well were you waiting long for me Atem?" I asked and he turned quickly to look at me and he seemed shocked that I was here before him in real form.

"Yukihara? How were you able to get here, I thought you were still severely injured." He said getting up and I rushed to hug him tight and buried my head against his shoulder, doing my best not to cry,

"I'm just so glad to see you right now. I couldn't wait till I was fully healed because then Bakura would have someone trailing me to see if I really do posses great powers." I said as the tears began to creep out from their prison of lashes. I felt him put his arms around me lightly so he wouldn't cause me any more pain from my injuries.

"Yukihara I'm glad to see you too but I don't want you to get worse by coming here like this, and what did you mean by Bakura will have some one trailing you?" He said pulling back slowly so that he could see my face,

"Well Bakura hired a man named Alkali to follow me but I don't want that to happen if I should come here and he reports it to Bakura. That's why I want you to send out your guardians and some guards to make Bakura flee the hideout we have in this village." I said as the tears began to flow freely since I couldn't damn them up anymore.

"If I had them do that then you would leave with him Yukihara, and then you could only see me when you dream." He said wiping my eyes, and I nodded,

"Yes I know but it's the only way that Alkali can watch me with out me being worried about coming here with him following me. I haven't asked much of you but please do this for me, so that we can still see each other without getting caught." I said crying harder now, and he hugged me tight causing me to repress a hiss of pain that came as a result.

"Alright I'll send them out in the afternoon and have Isis say that if they aren't sent Bakura will attack as the sun sets. Please be careful on your way home Yukihara, and take this." He said holding out the amethyst necklace and I kissed him deeply after he had put it around my neck,

"I promise to be careful Atem. You should be careful as well for Bakura will flee with a fight. Staying with him as long as I have I should know how he acts, and this flee and fight will most certainly happen." I said as I hopped onto the ledge of the balcony and readied myself to jump.

"Yukihara…be safe my sweet." I smiled at him as the tears fell even more now, for I knew his true meaning,

"I love you too Atem." I said and jumped and landed perfectly on the wall and sped away doing my best to navigate with my vision blurred from my tears. I raced all the way back to the hideout and knocked three times on the cool wood, and the uncertain face of Adzuki peeked out from behind the door, which immediately brightened as she recognized me,

"Princess I'm glad to see your safe return…Princess what's the matter? Oh by the gods please don't say he does not return your affection." She said as I put away the cloak and sat down on the bed crying,

"No it's not that Adzuki. He does love me it's just that I asked that him to send his guards to flush Bakura out of the village so that Alkali guy can watch me without endangering my relationship with Pharaoh. My heart still aches from asking him such a thing because I want to stay here with him and never see Bakura again." I cried harder and she came over and hugged me tight,

"There, there Princess don't worry you'll be able to figure out something so that you and the Pharaoh can be happy together." Adzuki said and I cried on her shoulder, and tried to get myself under control so that I could think of some excuse if Bakura were to come in and see me crying.

**xXx**

Pharaoh:

Yukihara was crying as she crouched on the ledged of the balcony,

"I love you too Atem." She said and I rushed over to her to grab her wrist but too late, her soft skin eluded my hand and I watched her race along the wall and drop down off the wall and out of sight. I hit my hand against the hard cool stone cursing myself for not getting to her sooner, and was so wrapped in my own thoughts that I jumped when I felt a hand upon my shoulder,

"Forgive me my King I didn't mean to startle you." Seto said as he gave a slight bow,

"It's quite alright I was just deep in thought. May I ask why you are here Seto? I asked to be alone for awhile." I said gaining my stern composure and did my best to put the thought of Yukihara from my mind, for now.

"I was worried that you might be ill Pharaoh. You've retired to bed early each night, and have been missing your nightly walk in the gardens as has been your habit for many years. I was merely concerned something was wrong." I sighed with a small smile,

"I appreciate your concern Seto but I'm fine. I've just been thinking of finding Bakura and punishing him for all he's done is all." I said hoping this would be a suitable answer and it worked,

"Perhaps then you should consult with Isis to see if she has seen anything of the future that may help." He said and I took this as a perfect chance to see her and have her help with Yukihara's plan, although I wished deep in my heart that I didn't want to go through with it.

"Yes that seems to be an excellent idea Seto. I shall see her at once about this." I said as we both headed for the door. Seto bowed once more and left down the hall and I took off for Isis's room, and with in minutes was knocking on her door,

"Hm oh Pharaoh what may I help you with so late at night?" She asked as she let me in and I sat in one of her chairs.

"Yukihara paid me a personal visit just a little while ago, and she wasn't in her transparent form. She asked that I send the guardians out to search for Bakura because he has hired someone to follow her around to see what powers she has. She was quiet upset in asking such a thing, and I can't blame her for wanting Bakura and her out of the village so as not to endanger our relationship." I said my shoulder sagging and I rested my head in my hands feeling quiet exhausted.

"Well then we'll have to devise a way to flush him out of the village and somehow send a disguised guard along with her to make sure she stays safe." I lifted my head from my hands and looked at her with tired eyes.

"Good plan so that means I'll need you to come up with a vision stating that Bakura will attack by nightfall if we don't go looking for him first." I said and she nodded, but suddenly her Millennium Necklace lit up and she stumbled backward. I got up quickly and caught her,

"Isis what's wrong, what did your Millennium Necklace show you of the future?" I asked wondering what was wrong,

"It seems like we won't have to make something up Pharaoh. Bakura plans to attack tomorrow…and Yukihara is in a raving temper which has caused her powers to become unlocked and she takes his command on where to strike. Bakura has told a lie to her regarding the death of her parents…saying that your father sent a group of boys to kill them." She said looking shocked as she caught her breath and I clenched my fists,

"Bakura will pay for such lies, but the problem will be trying to get her to calm down." I said as I helped her stand straight my mind racing with ideas but none seemed to fit. _'How am I to deal with her without letting our secret out. Yukihara…'_

**xXx**

Well well seems like Bakura is up to his old tricks again of lies and hurting those he claims to _'care for'_. What will happen to the love and loyalty between Atem and Yukihara? See you guys next time on The Theif Girl and The Young Pharaoh


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention: **Sorry everyone for the long wait on this next piece. I've been busy with school and troubles at home so please forgive me and enjoy the story.

_"Lies, deception, decite, how am I to sort through the lies around love and my past?_

_What will you being willing to do to help make my life the way I want it to be?"_ **Atem and Yukihara thinking about their pasts and the lives they want to live.**

**xXx**

Yukihara:

I turned my head and looked next to me because it was as if I just heard someone next to me whisper my name. _'Well that certainly was weird I could've sworn someone was next to me.'_ I thought as I went back to eating,

"Yuki what's the matter?" I looked up at Bakura,

"Hm oh nothing I just had a pain in my neck so I thought turning it might help and it worked." I said putting on a smile and he ruffled my hair,

"Alright I thought something was wrong. You shouldn't worry me so much you know."

"I know and I'm sorry brother I don't mean to it's just that I've always been a little worried and scared ever since…" I touched the scar on my neck as my eyes welled up with tears, and pushed the tray away since the onset of tears made my hunger vanish,

"Oh Yuki I know how much you miss them. I miss my own family as well." He said moving the tray so that he could sit beside me and pulled me into a tight hug,

"I've been meaning to tell you something but every time I've tried it just didn't seem right to tell you." I looked up at him through watery eyes,

"T-tell me what, what have you been trying to tell me brother?" I asked with a sniff,

"I'm sorry to say that the boys who killed your parents were sent by the Pharaohs father, King Aknamkhanan and I didn't tell you when I first took you in because…Yuki what's the matter?" Something in my mind snapped as I grabbed him by the collar, as my blood started to pound through my body and I held back the tears that were waiting to spill onto my cheeks.

"You had this information and you didn't tell me sooner! Get out and let me rest for tomorrow I wish to be well rested for the attack." I said pushing him from the bed and he staggered backward and caught himself,

"Yuki I'm sorry…" I whipped my right hand in his direction and he flew backwards into the stone wall and he slumped to the floor. My bracelet was glowing and tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at him angry and hurt that he hadn't said anything in so long,

"Go, I'll speak to you again once I've calmed down." I said as I let my hand fall to the bed and I looked towards the window. I heard him get up, brush himself off, and leave closing the door quietly. I turned so I was laying on my stomach and buried my face into my pillow as I cried heavly into the soft folds of it. _'How can this be? The father of the man I love killed my parents…no no no! Atem, can this be true? Atem!!'_

'_Yukihara what's the matter?'_ I looked up from the pillow for I could swear that he was standing next to me.

"Hello? Pharaoh are you there?" I whispered but no reply came from the surroundings of the infirmary. I was throughtly confused, _'Ok what in the name of Ra is going on here? I could've sworn he was standing right next to me as clear as his voice was.'_

'_Yukihara…I can hear you. This must be one of your powers, conecting to someones mind and allowing a link to be formed.'_ I closed my eyes and I could clearly see him standing in his room with Isis

'_Why were you yelling Yukihara, is something the matter?'_ He asked and could still feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I thought of a way to tell him _'Did Bakura tell you something about your parents death?'_ My heart skipped a beat,

'_How did you know that, wait let me guess Isis saw it with the necklace of her's right?'_ I said smiling for I knew I was right, I heard him chuckle,

'_Yes she did. So what did he tell you that caused you to become so upset?'_ I sighed and took a deep breath,

'_He said that your father sent the group of boys that killed my parents…and well I can't decide if that's true or not.'_ I said letting my face sink deeper into the pillow.

'_He told you that! How dare he tarnish my father like that, Yukihara you must believe me when I say that is not true. My father always saw your parents going to the temple and they stopped by every now and then to chat with my father. They even came here after you were born to have you blessed by the same priest that blessed me.'_ I was stunned to hear this for my parents had never told me that I was blessed by the palace priest,

'_Oh well that's very good to know but I guess that doesn't help the fact that I had gotten upset over what Bakura said. Now he's expecting me to be in a rampage when we attack tomorrow, great now what am I going to do?'_ I said with a groan and gripped the pillow hard,

'_Well practice to see what you can do to small things but you will most likely be practicing when you start heading for the palace, knowing Bakura he'll have you test your powers on the other villagers._' I sighed and loosened my hold on the pillow,

'_Yes you're quiet right and now that I've gotten upset it should be easier to use my powers. Well then goodnight Atem I love you.'_ I said hoping that he would be a little more comfortable saying it through a mind link since no one else could hear us,

'_Good night Yukihara and I love you as well.'_ I smiled as closed the link and turned on my side as I pulled up the sheets.

"Well there we have it and easy plan to help me fool brother Bakura again." I whispered and smiled as I yawned and fell asleep easily.

**xXx**

Pharaoh:

I opened my eyes to see Isis looking concerned,

"What was that all about Pharaoh? You were talking to me then suddenly it seemed like you refused to talk to me, as if I had done something wrong."

"Forgive me Isis I didn't mean for that to happen. Yukihara found out that she could set up a link between us so that we can hear each other's thoughts and also converse with each other through that link." I said as I sat down on the end of my bed,

"Well that's good but what about their attack?" She asked and I sighed,

"They are still going to attack but I have no idea yet what she's planning once they make it to the palace. Something to make them run for it I hope." I said and she smiled,

"Well if she needs something to help _'chase them out'_ then I think I can come up with a plan that will make the other guardians fall into it without them truly knowing Pharaoh." She said and I nodded,

"Very well then Isis we should get some sleep and see what happens tomorrow during the day." I said as she bowed slightly and left, and I got ready for bed.

**xXx**

I woke early the next morning feeling restless and on edge ever since Yukihara had come to see me last night. I sighed and got ready for the day, _'Yukihara? Yukihara have you left with Bakura yet?'_ I asked trying to see if I could get the link established with her. I felt a small twinge in my temple, and smiled softly,

'_Yes we have we've been starting off slowly with a few houses. I really don't like doing this though.'_ She said and I could tell she was very upset that she had to take orders from Bakura to hurt innocent people and pretend to enjoy it. I sighed and tried to think of something to calm her nerves.

'_Well just try to miss them with making it look like you're truly hurting them. Do you think that might help you feel better about it?'_ I asked and I could see her making a slight disgusted face.

'_Well not really but if it helps lessen the number of dead then yeah I think it will be worth trying Atem. I just still feel bad about doing this to them.'_ She said and I could feel her making an attack,

'_I know but it's better then turning against Bakura right at this moment. Isis has some sort of plan that will help chase Bakura out. I just wish you could stay here with me…I hate to see you leave because I want you here with me.'_ I said blushing slightly and could feel her blush as well.

'_Yeah I know what you mean. I'll have to try and find a way of escaping away from him as we're fleeing the city. I hope I can pull it off though…I'd better cut the link since Bakura is noticing that I'm sort of distant to him. I love you so much Atem.'_ She said and I smiled softly,

'_I love you too Yukihara, be safe.'_ She nodded and the link was broken, and I opened my eyes with a sigh,

"This is going to be one heck of a day." I said and quickly rushed to my balcony as several explosions went off,

"My King urgent news! Bakura and a powerful young woman with him are attacking the village, and they are heading here at an alarming rate." Mahad said as he and Seto entered,

"Ready the guards and fortify the palace as best as you can. Don't let them enter the palace at any cost! Gather the guardians and bring them to the throne room Seto." I said quickly knowing Bakura would head straight for the throne room if he enters the palace. Mahad rushed off to gather the guards and Seto ran a different way to gather up the others. I looked back at the smoke coming up from the village and noticed that some smoke clouds were closer to the palace. I ran off for the throne guessing Bakura would arrive in a very short time.

**xXx**

Yukihara:

Bakura and I had reached the palace gates where the guards were gathering and a guardian stood before them wearing one of the seven Millennium items, the Millennium Ring. Bakura smiled at me,

"Stop you'll never get into the Palace Bakura!" The holder of the Ring called out.

"Oh but I think I will Mahad. Your guards are no match for the power I've brought with me. Attack them at once!" I bit my lip as I looked to the one Bakura had called Mahad, regret was deep in my eyes as I brought my bracelet up near my face and whipped it quickly toward the guards sending them flying and the power wave I sent blasted the doors open. Bakura kicked his horse and we sped off into the palace. I bit my lip again as I sent many guards flying and hoped they weren't hurt to badly. Bakura's horse barreled ahead and burst open a door that led to the throne room where the Guardians and Atem where waiting. I saw Mahad join them and Atem looked at me for a short time before turning to Bakura.

"Bakura what is the meaning of this? How dare you attack my people and burst in here." Atem shouted and Mahad stood near Isis and undercover of Atem yelling at Bakura he said something to Isis and she nodded with a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Pharaoh but I just wanted to try out the powers of my young sister." Atem looked shocked cause he had too to keep our cover.

"So you force your own sister to fight for you and hurt my people?" Atem said angrily and Bakura laughed.

"Force her? Heavens no, she quiet enjoys it watch. Attack the Pharaoh Yukihara!" Bakura said and I got down from my horse and walked forward and brought my bracelet up again as I walked towards the middle of the hall. Mahad recognized the maneuver and rushed in front of Atem as I sent the attack. Mahad was knocked back and hit the wall hard, and I bit back a few tears as the Guardians went to him.

"You see she loves it and if she can reach her full potential I doubt your Gods could save you from her power." I was shocked and saw that Atem was as well by this news. _'So he plans for me to wipe everything out that Atem holds dear to him.'_ I thought not knowing if Atem heard it or not.

"We'll just see about that Bakura. Great gods I call upon thee to rid the kingdom of my enemies." A great bolt of light shot from nowhere and I covered my eyes until the light faded.

"Obelisk the Tormentor come forth!" A great creature appeared as I saw the symbol upon the Diadiankh he had which I hadn't really noticed before hand. I gulped a little as I saw the creature.

"Oh boy this is gonna hurt a bit." I said quietly to myself,

"Yukihara attack with all your strength!" I pulled myself together and clapped my hands together as I tried to reach more of my power.

"Obelisk attack! Fist of Fury!" I saw Atem didn't want to hurt me but I smiled a little nonetheless as I shot as much power as I could at the god. It wasn't nearly enough since the god hit the ground in front of me hard and sent me flying back into the wall near Bakura. I got shakily to my feet breathing hard to see the god had disappeared back into the Diadiankh.

"Her powers must still need work Bakura. That did nothing to harm my monster but _she_ seems to be worn out." Atem called out as the Guardians moved in on us.

"Fine you win once more Pharaoh. I assure you next time you won't be so lucky." Bakura said and I swung myself onto his horse and held him tight around the waist as he took off.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" I heard as Bakura raced back the way we came the guards right behind us. I loosened my grip on Bakura and jumped off but kept pace with the horse.

"Yuki what are you doing get back on." Bakura said looking worried but I smiled.

"You won't be able to get away with me slowing you down. I'll fight them off while you escape." I said and whipped the horse hard on it's rear and it sped off as I slowed down.

"Yuki!" Bakura called out but I turned and faced the guards as they swarmed me. I stood there and they had their weapons drawn. They advanced and one hit me hard in the left shoulder with a spear. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees as I felt the blood beginning to soak through my shirt.

"No stop! Don't harm her!" I heard someone shout as I began to black out. Someone knelt next to me as I almost fell over and they caught me,

"Easy now, you'll be alright."

"I-Isis…" I said as I blacked out from the pain.

**xXx**

Mahad:

Isis and I rushed out of the palace gates after the guards that were chasing Bakura and the young woman. The girl jumped down from the horse and let Bakura go and turned to face the guards around her. One struck hard in the shoulder with his spear and she fell to her knees, her blood soaking her shirt.

"No stop! Don't harm her!" I called out as Isis and I got down from our horses. Isis went over to the girl and caught her.

"She's passed out. We need to get her back to the palace for treatment before we bring he before the Pharaoh for judgment." She said looking up at me and I nodded. I helped Isis get the girl onto my horse and sped back off towards the castle making sure the girl would not fall off. I carried the girl to the infirmary and set her down on one of the beds, and her eyes opened and she looked around frightened and scared as she tried to sit up.

"You must rest. Your injured and still need medical care." I said carefully pushing her back against the pillows. Her eyes suddenly were fixed on the door behind me and I turned,

"My King. What brings you here?" I asked as I bowed,

"I wanted to see if she was being treated for any injuries before she is to be brought before the Guardians trial."

"Do not worry my King she will be taken care of properly before she is moved any where." The Pharaoh nodded and left, and Manna peered around the doorway.

"Manna what are you doing here?" I asked with a sigh and she smiled a little.

"I'm here to help heal the…prisoner." She took a second to say the word and frowned when she said it. "You know she doesn't seem like a prisoner to me Mahad she seems nice and kind hearted and didn't want to take orders from Bakura." She said as she walked over to the young girl. "It's alright relax Miss. I'm just gonna help you sleep so I can tend to your shoulder." Manna said and murmured the sleep chant and the girl fell asleep.

**xXx**

Yukihara:

I awoke with my shoulder still sore and saw that no one was around. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around what was evidently the infirmary.

"I see you are awake prisoner." I jumped a little and looked over at the doorway to see two men standing there and recognized them both as Guardians.

"Hmph, about time the girl woke up. I don't see why Mahad didn't take her to the holding area. She could have been treated just as easily there." The younger man said in a huffy tone, and I got up and held my left arm.

"I assume both of you Guardians are here to take me for this trial I heard from Guardian Mahad." I said using the title of Guardian so as to seem polite but the younger one walked over to me and grabbed me by my left arm, causing me to let slip a hiss of pain.

"Seto be careful or else she will need to be treated again, then we would have to wait longer for the trial." The elder man said and I was quite angry with Seto since he had hurt me.

"Master Akhenaden let us just get this over with. The night has come and I wish to retire to bed. You will come without causing us any trouble understand." Seto said looking at me and I did my best to not glare at him.

"Of course sir I do not wish to harm anyone else, save for Bakura." Seto eyed me wearingly and let go of my arm. I followed the elder man, Akhenaden, while Seto made sure I didn't run away by following behind me. We walked along the halls of the palace and walked up to a door that lead to the throne room. Atem and the other Guardians were waiting for us and I had stopped walking as if to show I was intimidated by them without Bakura.

"Keep moving." Seto said quietly pushing me in the middle of my back and I started walking again towards the rest of the people gathered around the base of stairs leading to Atems throne. Seto and Akhenaden took their places amongst the rest of the Guardians and a great stone tablet was brought up along side me. I was shaking very slightly because I was nervous and my injury still had not yet fully healed though I knew Manna had done her best to help.

"State your name, and why you have been brought before the Guardians." Atem called out in a gruff manner. I sighed and did my best to quel my fears and bowed low.

"My name is Yukihara my King, and I have been brought here for taking orders from my adoptive brother Bakura and attacked your people by his command." Seto seemed to have gotten angry while I spoke, for his face reflected his anger when I straightened up from my bow,

"How dare you address his majesty as your King. You are in league with a thief so therefore Bakura is your King!"

"Seto that is quiet enough. Let the trial begin." A man next to Atem said and the Guardians stepped closer to me. One of the Guardians had the Millennium scales and they began to tilt until they were balanced.

"The girls soul has balance to it so she has a sense of right and wrong and knows her morals." Akhenaden stepped up next and his Millennium eye glowed very slightly as I felt something looking at my soul.

"Her soul contains a slight amount of darkness but her soul is nothing compared to Bakura's…ah." He took a step back and held his head as my bracelet glowed.

"Master Akhenaden what is the matter, what did you see?" Seto said looking slightly worried.

"I'm fine Seto. I saw pure light hidden in her soul that she seems unable to reach." Another Guardian held out the Millennium Key,

"Millennium Key reveal the creature that lies within her soul." I felt that same prying sensation as the key glowed and he peered into my soul, but was knocked backwards as my bracelet glowed again and I almost lost control of my body some how. I fell to my knees panting as I felt the strange tingling power ebb away.

"Shada what's wrong, what kind of creature did you see?" Akhenaden said to his fellow Guardian. Shada got to his feet as I tried to steady my breathing and looked at the Guardians,

"A creature of immense purity, one that contains and disperses all darkness in her heart. We do not need a sealing tablet for her. She is by far the purest soul we have ever tried. To seal the creature would only bring shadows of darkness upon her soul. Pharaoh may we stop the trial?" Shada asked but Seto stepped up next,

"I say that we seal this creature and cleanse her soul of any darkness she has from being with that Thief. Millennium Rod, activate."

"Wait Seto don't…" Shada couldn't finish his sentence when the light from the rod hit me and I blacked out as the tingling sensation of power shot throughout my body.

**xXx**

Pharaoh:

"I say that we seal this creature and cleanse her soul of any darkness she has from being with that Thief. Millennium Rod, activate."

"Wait Seto don't…" Shada couldn't finish his sentence when the light from the rod hit Yukihara, for a great light came from her causing everyone to cover their eyes with their hands. When the light faded so that we could see I saw that Yukihara was hovering a few feet off the ground, and large white wings that glowed had formed on her back. When Yukihara lifted her head and opened her eyes they were pure golden in color instead of the emerald color they had been just moments before.

"I am a incarnation of the goddess Isis that dwells in the soul of this young girl. It would be in your best interest to stop such a trial at once. I have only taken control of her body for this short period of time, and she will have to grow and train for some time before she can access the power that I hold. Heed this warning, her emotions can rule her powers so be weary of her anger the most. If she is in a raging temper she will lose all control and her sense of self will be blinded. In that state either someone she cares for must talk her down or someone must be in mortal danger to bring her back to herself. I must leave now for if I remain to long without her having the proper training she will be weakened far beyond then any magic can repair." Her eyes changed back to emerald and her eyes closed as the wings vanished. Shada rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you hurt Shada?" Isis asked and he shook his head.

"No I am fine Isis, but I can tell the girl is very weak from channeling that much power through her body." He said and I had walked down the stairs from the throne.

"Isis have a room prepared for her. She is to be treated as a guest and not treated like a thief or criminal."

"My King are you certain that is the wisest course of action? What if she is only doing this so that Bakura can get back into the palace easily?" Seto said stepping up and looked at Yukihara with cold eyes.

"You are to do as I ask Seto and not question what I say, is that understood?" I said gruffly and the cold look vanished from his eyes as he bowed,

"Of course forgive me Pharaoh I meant no disrespect."

"Good then Shada, Isis take her to a room and leave a guard posted by her door should Bakura come back." Shada and Isis nodded and took Yukihara from the throne room. I sighed heavily,

"My King it has been a long day. You should retire to your chambers and get some rest." I looked to Shimon and smiled a little,

"I think that sounds aceptable. Mahad, Seto alert me if she wakes again. I wish to speak with her myself to see what she knows." I said and they both bowed as I turned and headed into the corridors. I took my usual route back to my rooms and saw Shada step out from a room,

"Pharaoh she's waking up." I nodded and followed him into the room. "Isis has told me that this girl has been a frequent vister to the palace…to come see you." Shada looked at me strenly and I sighed,

"Yes she has. I hadn't intended to get emtionaly involved….but I couldn't stop worring about her safety and things just fell into place."

"Ph-Pharaoh?" I looked over to Yukihara to see her eyes were open and I walked over to her. "I'm sorry to put you in this kind of predicament Pharaoh…if I had never seen you when I was younger this wouldn't have happened…" She said tears trailing down her cheeks and fell into her soft brown hair. I smiled and brushed away her tears and held her hand.

"If you hadn't seen me back then I wouldn't know what love is truly like Yukihara." I heard Isis move and she took Shada with her out the door, and I heard her whisper, "Let's give them a moment alone." I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her deeply, truly enjoying the kiss for the first time.

**xXx**

Well isn't that sweet . A cut kiss to end the chapter. But what awaits these two lovers as Bakura makes plans to get back at the Pharaoh for not only the destruction of his village but capturing the one person who can help him in his conquest for revenge and power? Will Bakura attack quickly or wait and try to pry information out of his gang, mainly Marik, to create a more evil plan. Find out next time to see what happens.


End file.
